


Opposites Destroy

by Bookwormgal



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin - All Media Types, Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Agrabah, All Magic Comes With a Price, Breaking The Rules, Desert, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Immortality, Intelligent Animals, Loopholes, Loyalty, Magic, Magical Combat, Minor Character Deaths, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Post-Series, Resentment, Revenge, Rules, Sand Witch, Shapeshifting, Storytelling, Voice Mimicry, Wishes, kids in peril, old enemies, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormgal/pseuds/Bookwormgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genie was a nice, optimistic, fun-loving magical being, though he spent thousands of years trapped inside a lamp and forced to grant the wishes of masters of various levels of morality before he finally met Aladdin. He's a friendly, helpful, and kind-hearted individual who put up with the demands of whoever found his lamp and didn't let it destroy his basic good nature.</p><p>Others don't end up as nice after all that. Some end up quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had this idea and couldn't make it leave me alone. So, I devised this storyline. And I posted it on Fanfiction. Years later, I decided to post it here too. It wasn't my greatest work, but I figured I could share it anyway.
> 
> There will be large-scale deaths, magical battles, old friends, and powerful foes. It will start out slowly and be kind of dark at times, but don't worry. I still intend to have some of the light-hearted moments too. I do not own "Aladdin," most of the characters, and any of the crazy references that Genie will likely display at some point.
> 
> I'll be incorporating elements from all three movies and the television show, so I suggest that you've watched them. Thanks and hope that you like it.

An immortal being possessing phenomenal cosmic power and bound to fulfill the desires of others without question can follow one of two paths. They can be cheerful, out-going, optimistic slaves who try to make the best of their existence. They can pretend not to care about spending millennia in small confined spaces with flamboyant displays. They can treasure the precious few masters who do not order the magical entities to commit horrible atrocities. They can live with the hope, however dim at times, that things can get better and that the next human to gain their power might be one of the good and decent ones. They can follow the _spirit_ of their master's orders and be a helpful slave. They can keep trying to be enthusiastic and supportive to their occasional kind owner, shoving away guilt from the past and ominous knowledge that they will spend an eternity in servitude to thousands of cruel people who will abuse that power. They can cling to their optimism, even as reality tries to destroy all hope.

Or they can choose a darker, more cynical, and vindictive path.

* * *

Anywhere that water might be found in the desert, life will find it. This might range from wildlife collecting dew off a couple of standing stones before the sun burns it away to a lush oasis where tall trees might grow. In this case, a small village had formed around a pair of very reliable wells. This location was also profitable, providing a place to rest along a common trade route. Caravans could restock their supplies, perhaps sell a trinket or two, and even enjoy a night under a real roof.

The village, too small to truly deserve a name, possessed a population between one and two dozen people. But it did have a tavern where travelers could buy a decent meal and a room for the night. Coins of gold, silver, and even copper were the preferred method of payment for these luxuries, but not the only one accepted. Just like any other tavern or gathering place, storytelling could buy almost anything. Still, considering the amazing things the desert both hid and revealed to its travelers, a tale would need to be truly wondrous and the teller truly gifted to make a significant impression on his audience.

The two strangers currently entrancing the tavern, however, could potentially earn room and board for a year with their skills. It was clear that either one could relate a thousand and one fantastic tales without effort, but together they could leave grown, worldly men gasping in amazement like children. They occupied a table in the middle of the dimly lit room. Most of the other tables had been moved closer to them so the other occupants could better hear.

Part of the pair's mysterious charm was their drastically differing appearances. One was a man with a beard, dressed in traveling clothes and a sword at his side. He was past his days of youth, as demonstrated by the grey hairs streaking through his black ones, but his smooth movements and lively expression hinted he was still as capable as a man half his age. He was confident of his abilities to handle anything that might arise. Still, his dark eyes flickered around the room regularly, as if he was continuously noting every person's position and the accessibility of potential exits. He'd seen much in his life and survived it through his wits and skills only.

The other one, currently hypnotizing his audience with his story, was even more interesting. He was a red parrot with blue feathers on his wing tips and tail. Even more amazing was the fact he was a talking parrot, a bird who spoke his mind rather than simply mimicking others. Not that it was unheard of for things _other_ than humans to talk, but it was still a rarity to encounter. The bird, perched on his companion's shoulder, seemed to excel as a storyteller. His voice shifted to copy the different characters of his tale, giving his story more life and realism than others that had been told at the same table over the year. He waved his wings around as he spoke, as a human would wave his hands for emphasis as he reached the climax.

"… And then, even though it would mean Genie would be a slave of the lamp forever, he _still_ offered Aladdin the chance to use the final wish to become a prince again. But, because he's one of those _nice_ and _honest_ people who would try to help people and keep promises and won't go along with very lucrative money-making schemes," described the parrot until his companion gave him an impatient look. The bird grinned apologetically and continued, "Aladdin held on to the lamp and simply wished for his friend's freedom. Of course, it took Blue-boy a minute to realize that the kid actually did it, but he was one happy genie when he did. No more getting bossed around by psychos and he could finally see the world. But Genie did end up staying with Aladdin and the others. He wasn't as powerful once freed, but his magic was still helpful whenever they decided to go adventuring or looking for trouble. Which was quite often."

One of the listeners, a frown on his face, waited for a pause in the narration to ask, "Why would he give up a wish like that? He could have had almost anything."

"Trust me, that isn't even close to the craziest thing he ever did. But, if he hadn't, then he wouldn't have had all that magical help later on. As annoying as he might get at times with all the crazy theatrics, Genie is better to have as a friend than as a slave of the lamp."

"Did Aladdin marry Princess Jasmine?" a small voice squeaked from the corner, not for the first time that night, but still uncertain if she could ask questions.

"Took forever, but yes," the parrot confirmed. "Sultan, impressed by Aladdin, changed the law to allow the two to marry. Of course, they decided to travel across the Seven Deserts and drag me into harm's way repeatedly first."

The same speaker, a young girl around eight years old, spoke up again, "And they, Abu, Magic Carpet, and Genie all still live at the palace in Agrabah? Having adventures and facing evil?"

It was the man who answered this time, smiling at the child and her curiosity, "We saw them only a few months ago, at the wedding, so I would assume they're still there."

"And undoubtedly they've found some new evil or curse to rid the world of whenever they can distract the newly-weds from all that lovey-dovey stuff," grumbled the red parrot.

"Nada, what are you doing out here?" a voice whispered in the girl's ear. She turned to find her father standing there. "Haven't I told you not to bother our customers before?"

"She isn't bothering us," the man assured, indicating the crowd of listeners who nodded in agreement. "It's refreshing to meet such a curious child who isn't afraid to speak up."

The bird muttered, "Just be careful she doesn't end up like Aladdin and Jasmine. Running around the desert, fighting monsters and evil sorcerers."

"Right now, however, it's time for her to finish her chores and go to sleep," her father reminded. "Say good night and thank them for the story."

"Thank you, mister…" she began, pausing as she realized she didn't know their names.

"You can call me 'Cassim'," the man smiled before gesturing towards his companion. "And this is Iago."

"Thank you for the story," she finished before dashing out the door.

As she left the crowded room, she managed to catch the beginning of another story. The child was able to hear something about a treasure hidden on the back of a giant turtle. She could hear the man, Cassim, speak about it with great desire and some regret, but she missed out the rest of the tale.

The sun was setting, turning the sky a deep orange color. Most of the village's inhabitants were either in the tavern listening or already home. Thus, she found the well nearest the tavern deserted. During the day, she might find two of the three other children in the village, both several years older than her and uninterested in her ideas for games, talking about their future husbands and doing laundry. The only other child was a toddler and not allowed out of his mother's sight. The lack of proper playmates led to her fascination with the customers of the tavern, even when she wasn't helping out. She might not have any real friends her age, but she had stories.

One of her jobs around the tavern was to water the guest's animals. It wasn't a particularly hard chore, but she preferred doing it in the evening so the sun wouldn't dry it up quickly. And she liked seeing the animals, even if the camels were sometimes mean. Cassim and Iago had arrived on a beautiful, dark-coated horse that nudged at her when she poured a vaseful of water in front him. It was so peaceful.

As the child tried to draw up her final load of water, something stopped it. Nada frowned, pulling harder on the rope. It was caught on something in the well. She braced her feet against the stones surrounding the well and giving the rope a sharp tug. Whatever was holding the container back suddenly gave way, causing her to fall backwards and her collected water to spill across the sand.

"No," she yelped, trying to right the vase before all the water was lost.

Her fingers brushed against something thin and hard. Tangled around the rope, close to where it attached to the vase, was a thin chain with a fist-sized round object. Even covered in mud and damp sand, Nada could tell it was some kind of necklace. She'd never really owned anything pretty and shiny like jewelry, unlike the older girls of the village who each bought one from one of the caravan a year ago and loved to wear them when they went to fetch water for their homes. Caravans would carry such things, along with spices and other exotic goods, but her family's business didn't make quite enough to purchase such frivolous items for a child. But she wouldn't have to wait to grow up to have pretty things. She'd found it herself and no one else could take it.

She tucked the necklace into her dress, hiding it from view. Once she finished her chores and made it to her room, she could clean it up better and see what her necklace really looked like. Maybe the older girls would like it too and talk to her.

* * *

Small fingers rubbed his necklace gently, summoning him out of his portable prison for the first time in nearly seven thousand years. Yellow smoke spilled out of an amber oval in the center of the pendent, filling the small room quickly and blinding his new master. The necklace was fairly simple, a golden-yellow orb held in a dark coppery setting, but it was actually a powerful prison he loathed. But he could enjoy a temporary escape at least.

The smoke began to solidify into a more humanoid shape slowly. He was powerfully built, at least from the waist up. Below that point was a simple vapor-like tail. His black hair was pulled into a ponytail on top of his head. His eyes were a dark orange shade with black pupils. On his wrists was a pair of golden cuffs, as if a set of manacles without the chain between them. His body was a sickly orangish-yellow hue that denied the color's usual cheerful nature. He was large, intimidating, powerful, and…

"Are you a genie?" the child asked. "Like in the stories?"

…Apparently a slave to an innocent, little girl. One who like stories and wasn't immediately afraid of his arrival. In fact, she smiled cheerfully at the phenomenal cosmic powered being. He would have to handle her carefully since a child's mind is already a chaotic, illogical place. If he wanted to use her wishes to…

"With magic and wishes?" she continued, not disturbed by his lack of response so far. She stared at him with her bright eyes, almost adoringly. "But trapped and can't really be freed except by your master wishing for it? That isn't fair for you."

This time, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. While various masters in the past had known about the wishes and even the rules from the start, fewer knew or cared about the genie's point of view. This child actually _seemed_ to think that a genie deserved to be free.

The girl reached out her hand, her smile never vanishing, "My name is Nada. What's yours?"

Deciding he wanted to see what else she might know and that she could be one of his more interesting masters he'd had in a while, he took her hand gently and answered in his deeper voice, "You may call me 'Djinn.' Tell me… child," he smiled in a comforting way, a skill he'd perfected over the centuries in order to subtly influence past masters towards preferred wishes, "how is it you know so much about genies?"

"There was a story tonight about a boy finding a magic lamp in a strange cave," she described. "Inside was a blue genie that helped him defeat an evil vizier and win the love of a princess. Afterwards, Aladdin used the last wish to free Genie and they're still friends."

"A blue genie of the lamp, you say?" he asked. Memories thousands of years old flickered through his mind, along with very strong emotions regarding those memories. The description was familiar and Djinn knew who she was speaking of. The form of imprisonment and general color of a genie is fairly unique. While it is possible to have two genies stuck in a lamp, it is unlikely that both would be blue. And if he actually ended up freed… Well, perhaps he could use this information to his advantage. Choosing his words carefully, he nodded thoughtfully, "Is that a fact? I'm very… happy to hear that his life is going… well."

"You know him?"

"We've… met."

The child looked down at the necklace, her face thoughtful. He was careful not to speak as an idea turned in her mind. He needed to be careful. She could, potentially, be the one who would make the perfect wish. As long as she thought it was all her idea, she would be completely…

"What if I wish you free too? That way you can be my friend instead of my genie," Nada suggested brightly. "Just like Aladdin and Genie."

"That would be a wonderful idea, but you have two other wishes first."

"Just like in the story," she nodded.

"And, the thing is, a freed genie is not as powerful as an enslaved one," he explained, but the child seemed to already know this. Curious, Djinn asked, "Just _who_ was this very well-informed storyteller?"

"A nice man named Cassim and a red bird named Iago who are staying in my father's tavern," she smiled. "They really met Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and even Genie."

He nodded thoughtfully, taking careful note of the man's name and the fact he had a pet, and explained, "I have an idea on how to get around that little problem. It'll just take some creative wishing."

"And then you'll be free and get to be my friend for the rest of my life?" the child asked, looking so sweet and innocent.

"Of course, Nada. Until the day you die," he agreed, seeing that the only thing she seemed to really want was a friend. He patted her head in a comforting manner, "Just repeat exactly what I tell you and everything will be alright."

The young girl, eager to help her new companion and undoubtedly entranced by the earlier story, completely trusted the yellow genie. In her eyes, the magical being would lead to a more exciting and amazing life. She was certain it would end up like a story. The sweet child would do anything to help him.

"For your first wish, you must wish for me to regain my full powers upon being freed," instructed Djinn.

As she recited the wish obediently he waved his right hand through the air. There was a brief sparkle, but very little evidence of his actions beyond that. It was a wish for the future after all. He couldn't prevent him losing some of his powers upon freeing, but he could give it back this way. The wish wouldn't come into effect until after the third one. Just as long as she did as she was told, it should all work. He was an expert at finding loopholes.

"Next, I need you to wish for me to gain the ability to break the rules once freed," he carefully directed, his tone neutral.

This one was the wish he was more concerned about being possible. While there were very few rules to being a genie, those that did exist were unbreakable. Just as he was bound to the necklace around the girl's neck, he was bound to follow those rules. And, as one particularly bright master's idea had taught him, the wish to directly remove the rules wouldn't work either. But if she wished him to gain the _ability_ to break the rules after being freed, it might be indirect enough to work. It was worth a try and it would give him pure and complete freedom if it worked.

Nada looked slightly uneasy about this wish. Likely, her storyteller had outlined the rules in his infuriatingly detailed tale. On the other hand, that same story was why she wanted to free him in the first place. She must be wondering why he wants to have those abilities. None seem particularly desirable to such an innocent girl.

Adopting a sad look, Djinn stared pleadingly into her big, brown eyes and whispered, "Please?"

With a sigh, his master repeated his requested wish perfectly. He waved his hand, granting another feat of magic that wouldn't come into effect yet. He was almost there. He could practically taste his freedom. All he needed was for a young child to speak those final words.

"And finally…," he grinned encouragingly, but she interrupted.

"I know what to do now. I grant my friend's wish instead of him granting everyone else's. I wish you were free."

There it was. The words that genies dream of hearing, but rarely do. He felt the manacles releasing from his wrists and the magic binding him to the necklace and master vanished. Part of his power also disappeared with his freeing, but he expected that. A second later, two more pieces of magic hit him. The earlier wishes worked. His plan worked.

Djinn's face broke into a grin, but it lacked the earlier warmth and comfort he'd displayed towards the girl. It was a cruel, spiteful smile. He dropped his earlier mask of "friendly" genie. He could show his true feelings now.

"Djinn, are you okay?' she asked hesitantly, uncomfortable with his expression.

"Shut up, stupid human girl," he snapped venomously. "Do you know how much your 'sweet and kind to all living things' act sickens me? Do you realize that I couldn't care less about another human and, if you hadn't been so painfully naïve, I would have twisted every wish you made into the worst possible scenario I could devise? I've done it for millennia for hundreds of masters who were far older and wiser than you. I _hate_ serving your pathetic species and try to share that misery with all of you. But you were so eager to be like that Aladdin and free a genie. You thought I would end up as your best friend, so I played on that desire to use you. However, I no longer need to listen to your agonizingly cheerful voice. Honestly, you're as bad as that overly-optimistic Genie."

The child flinched with each hate-filled sentence. His voice, and size, both grew gradually until he filled the room. A set of frantic footsteps racing towards her room, calling her name, but Djinn simply held the door close with his oversized hand. His orange eyes glared down at her without sympathy. He reached over and yanked the necklace off her neck.

"But… you promised to be my friend," she whimpered, the young girl terrified at his change of personality.

"Until the day you die," he reminded. He transferred his necklace to the hand holding the door and held his free hand in front of him, a giant fireball materializing in thin air. He didn't care how frightened the previously-trusting girl currently looked. "And since I can break the rules now…"

Fire swallowed the room and everything inside it. And all the while, Djinn laughed.

* * *

'You have quite a talent for storytelling," Cassim complimented, their audience finally distracted away from the pair by a visiting musician. "Perhaps you should have considered being one instead of riding with the former King of Thieves."

Though he spoke of his former life in a light-hearted manner, his voice dipped to near silence when he mentioned his old title. Even with the Forty Thieves disbanded and his son the future Sultan of Agrabah, there was still a price on his head and too many dungeons waiting for him. Still, he was far from his old hunting grounds and, even in the old days, few people could actually recognize the face of the King of Thieves. But it was better safe than sorry.

"Spend as much time as I did running cons and creating believable arguments for the monkey when we try to grab some treasure, you pick up a few tricks," Iago shrugged. "And it beats wasting gold on a room."

The man chuckled, "You mean the gold you swindled off that caravan with the 'evil spirit of the desert' trick?"

"Hey, if you hear a creepy voice at night coming from above, promising to devour you if you don't leave a tribute of gold, you'd definitely react," grinned the bird. "I just took advantage of that superstition and I was lucky enough that no one saw me flying overhead. That was hard-earned money for my efforts."

Cassim shook his head in amusement, "It's rather nice to meet such a creative natural criminal."

"And it's nice to finally be around someone who can properly appreciate the value of gold. I mean besides the monkey."

The tavern owner walked back over to where the man and parrot conversed. He'd been pleased by the crowds drawn in by the stories. More customers meant more money for his business. The effect that good storytellers had on a population was part of the reason they could earn free food and a room with that skill.

"Thank you for the stories this evening," he began. "And for letting my daughter pester you with questions earlier. She loves anything to do with adventure and magic, but she hasn't learned not to bother the customers yet."

"It was no trouble at all," Cassim assured. "I missed out on much of my son's life growing up. I imagine he would have been just as curious at her age."

"No doubt she'll be talking about flying carpets, evil sorcerers, genies, and magic caves for a long time," he smiled ruefully. "To be young again."

A loud, booming voice began to echo through the tavern. The specific words were muffled and unclear, but the tone dripped hatred and power. The tavern owner, responding as any concerned parent would, broke into a run towards his daughter's room in the domicile section of the tavern. The customers stumbled around the room, uncertain of the speaker's location, identity, or even if it was a threat. Iago drew upon his year of experience of being the cowardly "sane" member of whatever group he ended up in.

The red-feathered bird grabbed Cassim's head and shouted, "Get out of here. Now. Whatever's going on, it isn't good. And I want to get _away_ from the threat."

Cassim, unlike his son on various occasions, actually took the parrot's advice about running away. He shoved his way through the confused crowd towards the door. Taking advantage of the fact he had wings, Iago flew over their heads. As they reached the dark exterior, the situation worsened.

Fire erupted from every door and window of the tavern, causing screams of pain from those caught in the blast and burnt. Others didn't even have time to react before the flames engulfed them. The force knocked Cassim flying, but he'd managed to escape the fire itself and rolled across the sand to escape most injuries caused by being thrown by the explosion of heat. Iago ended up being flung into a sand dune roughly, but he'd been hit by worse in his life.

Pulling his head out of the grainy particles, the bird muttered, "I thought things would be _calmer_ and _safer_ away from Aladdin and Agrabah. But, _no_ …"

He paused as he turned back towards the burning tavern. The bright red and orange flames flickered from every opening and illuminated the scene imperfectly, casting long and shifting shadows across every surface. It was like a nightmare, the dark smoke rising above the building and pained groans of the survivors mixed with the crackle of flames. The horses and camels in the stable were panicking from the smell of smoke, but that fact seemed less important. One distant part of the bird's mind wondered why Genie wasn't extinguishing the fire in some over-the-top fashion, why Aladdin and Jasmine weren't trying to help the injured people, and why Carpet wasn't carrying the survivors to safety. The rest of his brain knew he'd left them behind when he went with Cassim, but he still subconsciously expected for them to be present during a disaster.

A deep laugh began to rise over the chaos. Iago knew a maniac laugh when he heard one. Jafar loved them and the memories of the sound still sent chills up his spine. This sound was just as unnerving.

Cassim, climbing to his feet, turned to face the parrot. The fire, the laughter, and even the earlier voice all pointed to a powerful threat. And they had no reason to believe it was over yet.

The smoke, originally black and nearly invisible against the dark sky, began to change color. The cruel laughter was coming from the smoky, lightening shape. For a brief and terrifying moment, Iago thought the being forming from the strange colored smoke could be his long-dead former partner, Jafar. The days he'd spent working loyally for the corrupt and power-hungry vizier were gone and the thought of him returning, especially after the bird's firm betrayal of the deadly being and his new life with non-psychotic friends, left him shaking in horror of the revenge he'd suffer. It was only after he realized the solidifying shape was becoming orangish-yellow, not red, did he dismiss that fear. But, the bird also realized the large figure _was_ a genie. And he didn't look happy or annoyingly cheerful. The villagers who could move still stumbled and crawled away from the large magical entity, leaving only the bird, his companion, and a couple of barely alive people behind.

Intending to fly over, grab Cassim's hair, and force the man away from the extremely powerful being, Iago launched himself into the air. His plan was interrupted, however, by the giant hand of the genie grabbing the former King of Thieves firmly and lifting him to eye level. Considering this was high over the burning tavern, this action certainly caught the man's attention and kept him from making any attempts to escape immediately since falling from this height would kill him, even if the flames didn't.

"Okay, this isn't too bad," Iago mumbled to himself as he circled the genie at a semi-safe distance. "He can't kill Cassim. He's a genie. That would be against the rules." He glanced down at the fire below uneasily. "On the other hand, I'm willing to bet _that_ would have caused a few casualties, so…"

"Tell me, human," the genie's voice boomed firmly. "Are you this 'Cassim' I've heard of?"

In a look of defiance that was incredibly similar to the one his son wore when trapped in the coils of Jafar's snake form so long ago, he answered, "I am he. And who are you to cause all of this pain? These were innocent people and you slaughtered them without warning. Are you too cowardly to face an opponent like a man?"

Ignoring the rest of his captive's words, the yellow being asked further, "And you are familiar with this… Aladdin and his… blue genie of the lamp?"

His last few words were filled with pure hatred, beyond what already existed in his tone. His eyes narrowed and his fist seemed to tighten unconsciously. Cassim grunted at the extra pressure, but still managed a spirited retort.

"If you should even _think_ of harming my son…"

"I see… Your son, you say? Intriguing… Well, let me explain things to you. You are currently held by a genie found and freed by a small girl after listening to _your_ stories. She was so certain that it would be just like the story and agreed to every wish I told her to make. Not only am I no longer bound to follow the orders of pathetic, greedy, short-sighted, disgusting humans, but she helped ensure that I retain my full powers upon being freed. And gave me the ability to ignore the rules. I can kill any of you I choose. Including that naïve child. Everything I've done since she summoned me is because of _your_ story. All of this," he waved his free hand, indicating all the destruction below, "is thanks to you. And you will help me more. You will be the key to finding that… _Genie_."

Something told Iago that the creepy creature really had it out for Genie. Which could be really bad. Especially since he just said he could _break the rules_. If Jafar could have done that… The bird shuddered at the thought. He could try a suicidal attack on the phenomenal cosmic powered, no-conditions-on-powers, yellow genie to save his companion. Or, he could keep his distance and _not_ draw the attention and wrath of the crazy killer. Since that idea was more likely to help him survive, he chose option B for the time being.

"I will never help you," snapped Cassim defiantly.

"You have no choice," the genie informed him. His dark orange eyes began to swirl in a familiar pattern that Iago quickly looked away from. It was the snake staff all over again. He couldn't really stop it from working on Cassim, but he didn't need to get hypnotized too. "You will go to visit your son. You will act normally, as if there was nothing beyond your desire to see your family that causes this trip. Do nothing that would attract suspicion or attention, but if any should try to stop you or suggests something is not right… kill them. You will transport this to where your son is," he placed a strange necklace around the man's neck. "When you are certain that his genie is present and unsuspecting, rub the pendant. I will await your signal so that no one will sense my presence until it is too late."

In a monotone voice, Cassim nodded and answered, "It shall be done, Master."

Nodding with satisfaction, the yellow genie set the man down on the ground. Then, with one final cruel grin, he dissolved into smoke and vanished into the necklace now on Cassim. Apparently without a care of what just occurred, the former King of Thieves simply walked over towards the stable. He began to saddle his horse calmly. Iago carefully flew down to where he stood.

"Hey, Cassim, are you all right?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to activate the whole "kill them" part of the instructions.

"Yes, I just feel like heading back to Agrabah," the man answered, sounding perfectly normal. If the parrot hadn't just seen him be hypnotized by a yellow genie, he wouldn't have even realized something was wrong. "Are you coming with me?"

"Uh… no, thanks. I have a couple more… moneymaking schemes I'd like to try here first," the bird lied quickly. "Tell everyone I said 'hi' though. And be careful. You never know what you'll run into in the desert."

He laughed, "I survived for years without you watching my back, my friend. I'm certain I'll be fine on a short journey to visit my son."

"Yeah, sure," Iago chuckled uneasily before taking flight again.

No doubt Cassim wouldn't even notice the fire, thanks to that genie. He'd ride along the caravan trade routes at a reasonable rate, acting perfectly normal. Then he would deliver "Mr. Killer Genie" right to Aladdin and everyone in the palace. With full power, no rules, and the element of surprise on his side, he'd slaughter everyone. The smart thing would be to head for the hills and place as much distance between him and Agrabah as possible.

Once, Iago essentially did the mental equivalent of having having his conscience bound and gagged before dropping it off a cliff into the sea so that he wouldn't be bothered by that nagging sense that "this is wrong." It made little ideas like "Jafar can marry the princess, become Sultan, and kill her and her father off afterwards" easier to suggest. But, somehow, it escaped from its bindings enough to result in the bird saving everyone from Jafar, the vengeful and evil genie who had to obey the rules even while trying to kill them. On other cases over time, he'd ended up wrestling with that same conscience over other life-and-death situations. As much as he wanted to deny it, his greed could no longer quite overcome his annoying sense of morality. And it was currently saying that the "running away" option was not a choice.

The trade route wasn't direct, but it was safer. It followed a path that would allow travelers to find scattered villages and sources of water. A straighter path would skip these luxuries. It was easy to get lost out there and a traveler could end up dying of thirst if they try that route. But it would be faster.

He once jokingly told Aladdin he was part homing pigeon. He could find Agrabah. Most of his life had been spent in the palace, first with Jafar and then with Aladdin. Iago could find it if he tried. And he had several cool and dark hours of travel he could take advantage before the desert sun made it unbearable. It wouldn't be an easy trip, but that nagging little voice in the back of his head said it was his only option. Cassim was his new partner in crime and everyone back in Agrabah was his… friends. He hated to admit it, but that nasty, self-serving, greedy, little villain that once perched on Jafar's shoulder was long dead and he was just as much a "noble hero" as the rest of them.

"This has not been my night," he muttered as he took off into the desert.


	2. Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit that this story's first chapter is kind of a depressing start to a story with Genie listed as the main character, but we'll have some of his usual magic antics in this chapter (which are harder to do since they tend to be more visual in nature). This chapter will also be drawing on more elements from the television show, including two characters (only one who will be named right now). Other characters and events from the show will be mentioned, so it helps if you've seen the television show. I'll also be drawing upon information provided by the television show concerning the time line. Events in the show suggests that there were several years between "Return of Jafar" and "King of Thieves," during which the show occurred, so that is what I am working with.

Two figures, traveling across the sand dunes under the moon's illumination, barely reacted to a third presence's arrival. The steed was trained to ignore unimportant details as long as they remained out of his way. Its rider simply wasn't going to give the new arrival the benefit of a reaction.

"Do not pretend to be a simple old man," he hissed at the stranger. "There is plenty of magic around you."

The blindfolded man smiled slightly, "I wouldn't try to deceive someone of your abilities. I came with a task for you, should you choose to accept it."

"I do not work for free," he remarked, his voice low and hissing. "Nor do I work for strange men with magic."

"You may call me Phasir. And you _have_ worked for men with magic in the past, only to betray him after the deal was complete," reminded the blindfolded man. "Your people were once a proud and noble race who hunted your targets for glory and honor. Now, your people are little more than a myth and you are just another mercenary for hire."

"There is not much coin in glory and honor. One has to make a living out here. I suspect, however, you have more in mind than just scolding me on my life choices. Tell me what you want."

"I have a challenging hunt and an opportunity to aid a friend in need. A very unusual friend for your kind to make, I might add," he described.

The stranger glared over the cloth drawn across his lower face and hissed, "I am a mercenary for hire of a nearly extinct race. My loyalty belongs to whoever pays me and it lasts only as long as the job does. I have no fr…" He stopped, his yellow eyes noticing the bemused smile on the old man and knew that denying the truth was pointless. "We should _not_ be friends, but we are. The old traditions of my people are fading and the long-standing rivalry might deserve to be forgotten. At least between us. Tell me, Ancient One, what trouble threatens him and what is the target of this hunt?"

Phasir sighed, "There must always be a balance with power. The greater a being's power, the more they must be restrained by rules and limitations so they cannot abuse their abilities. Otherwise, mortals would be long since destroyed by stronger creatures and entities. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. Someone has broken their bonds, but retained his powers and even extended his abilities by using a child's innocence and compassion to release him. He could cause extensive harm and already abuses his new freedom, rewarding his faithful assistant with death. He will be the most dangerous target you, or any of your people, have ever faced. Unfortunately, there is no gold for this job. Only the knowledge that you could save both the world from destruction at his hands and your friend's life with your actions."

"And the honor of defeating this powerful foe," he reminded. "I need no coin this time. He would assist me should I ask. I shall be no less honorable and will help my friend against this threat. My payment will be his safety and the opportunity to become a legend. What must I do?"

The blindfolded may stretched out his finger and pointed towards the distant horizon, "Ride towards Agrabah. When you draw near, follow your instincts. You must bind the enemy before he can turn his power against you."

He nodded to Phasir before turning his attention to his steed, "Come, Saurus. To Agrabah."

His strange beast of burden squawked briefly before breaking into a run. They traveled swiftly over the palely-lit dunes, raising a cloud of sand behind them and leaving the old man in the middle of the desert. Phasir seemed to watch their vanishing forms with his concealed eyes before turning away.

* * *

"Why do I always end up flying across the desert for help?" Iago panted. "Like the time Sa'luk took you hostage. At least then we were just a few hours from the palace. Cassim, why'd you get in trouble so _far away_ this time? This isn't easy, by the way. You can take the long way with the oasis and rest stops. I'm taking the shorter way in order to warn everyone before you arrive. The shorter way that has _nothing_ but sand and sun. This just proves that madness is contagious."

The red parrot glared at the blazing sun directly overhead. He'd flown all night, savoring the cool air while he could. Unfortunately, he was still in the middle of the desert when dawn broke. But he couldn't stop. There was no shade, food, or water for leagues. Survival depended on reaching civilization as quickly as possible. That meant he had to keep flying towards Agrabah. The only thing in his favor was the fact that their travels hadn't been in a straight line and that he and Cassim had wandered to a point closer to Agrabah than they had been in a long time. Otherwise, he wouldn't stand a chance of flying directly there in a reasonable amount of time.

While he'd traveled across most of the Seven Deserts with Aladdin in the past, he'd rode on Carpet with everyone else for most of the distance. He wasn't made for constant flight over great distances. He was tired. His wings ached from his alternations between flapping and gliding on the hot air rising off the burning sands below. And since resting wouldn't help him with his growing thirst and he'd probably be too tired to take off again afterwards, he decided to distract himself by complaining.

"I mean, is everyone up there out to get me?" he asked, his glare still directed skywards. "I never wanted to be a hero. If I wanted to go around defending the weak and helping the needy, I'd have… Well, I wouldn't have spent all that time with Abu sneaking around the thieves' den for spare change. I'm a greedy, self-serving coward. Jafar bought me at a bazaar to be his little, spying helper. No one ever suspects the parrot, after all. They just stuff him full of stale, moldy crackers while babbling gibberish. I worked with one of the evilest guys on the planet. How does that qualify me for rescue missions? Okay, I risked my neck to kill Jafar. And I did fly around with the 'good guy group' for a while. That doesn't mean I want to be a hero. Why do I keep ending up in these situations?"

He paused for a moment, noticing he was sinking towards the ground swiftly. The tired bird flapped his wings, trying to regain his lost altitude. Once he was at a suitable height again, Iago returned to his earlier rant at any higher power who would listen.

"Why is it _I_ was the only one who could kick that lamp into the lava? Why was I the one who released that ancient evil and had to defeat it that one time? Why did everyone but me and Genie get stuck in that time loop, leaving us to break the cycle? And I end up tricking Malcho, the scary flying snake, and then he comes back for revenge because I played hero. I swear, being nice is going to get me killed." He took a deep breath and shouted, "I don't _have_ to be doing this. I could have flown to some nice little town, far from anything dangerous, opened a casino, and spent the rest of my life in luxary. Just because I'm the only one who _can_ do anything doesn't mean I have to." He closed his eyes for a moment before muttering, "I just wouldn't be able to live with myself afterwards. My conscience is a real jerk sometimes."

He stared out at the sandy dunes that ran as far as he could see in all directions. It would have been too easy to wander this wasteland for days, unable to find a way to salvation. They could simply travel in circles until they die from the heat or dehydration. This is why travelers would take well-established trade routes instead of risking the uncertain, shifting, unexplored sands of the desert.

"I hope all of you appreciate this," grumbled Iago. "Parrots are meant for tropical rainforests, not flying forever over a desert. If you don't rescue Cassim and stop the psycho genie, I'm moving to Thundra's nice rainforest and never setting foot in a desert again. And Genie better have done something drastic to tick that jerk off. If this is over something like the blue-boy beat him at checkers, I give up." The bird frowned for a moment. "What in the world _did_ he do? What could he have done that would put him on top of that guy's hit list? Since Genie's was stuck in his lamp for around ten thousand years, that means the yellow jerk would have met him before then. He can really hold a grudge. This means he's had millennia to plan his revenge and we're all about to get stuck in the middle of it. Sounds like another _fun_ day for us." He flapped his wings again, wincing as he struggled to rise higher. The parrot finished with a snarl, "There better be some food and water waiting too. And caviar, a manicure, and a reclining chair that vibrates. I don't do this 'hero' thing for nothing."

* * *

The palace of Agrabah was a beautiful sight that could be viewed from almost any point of the city. The white walls and golden domes seemed so elegant and magnificent. The place appeared unapproachable by the common people and only those born into power and wealth could enter. Of course, the people of Agrabah knew this was far from true.

The marriage of their princess wasn't an easy occurrence, though the question of whom she would eventually wed needed to be made before her eighteenth birthday. Untold numbers of suitors came to the palace, but the final decision wasn't made until near the deadline of her birthday when she met her true love. Her engagement lasted for several years. During that time, she'd been traveling across the Seven Deserts, gaining powerful allies from other kingdoms, and facing threats to the safety of her people. Princess Jasmine might have been born into royalty, but she'd demonstrated countless times that she cared about the well-being of those she would someday rule and that she would never look down on a person because of their lack of rank or wealth. This was proved further by her choice of husband.

Beginning his life as a street rat, he managed to rise above his humble origins to gain true love. He never actively sought the power and responsibility that his marriage would bring, like many of the princess' suitors, and that helped him gain her love in return. His marriage placed him in line for the throne. But he never forgot his earlier life. He went out of his way to help people in need, regardless of the danger or the fact it wouldn't benefit him. He traveled the Seven Deserts, fighting monsters and vanquishing evil. Though Aladdin's wedding came long after the initial engagement, he was already considered part of the royal family by some.

Those two individuals, polar opposites in their origins, learned to live in one another's world and to see life from a new point of view. Together, they had faced more danger than they did separately. They would someday rule Agrabah and many of the people saw this as a positive thing. A few, like many of the Royal Guard under Razoul's command, felt that nothing good could ever come from having a "street rat" rule, but they were the minority. Both the rich and poor, powerful and weak, influential and ignored, and people everywhere in between would have their perspective represented. Aladdin would know how a decision might burden those without the social standing to defend themselves, but Jasmine would see the political effects of the choice. The people who had the foresight to consider their future ruling predicted their reign might become the most prosperous one that would ever occur. And all of this would be because of a single entity's existence.

Currently, this being was floating on his back, staring at the high ceiling of the empty throne room, and sighing dramatically. He was bright blue, humanoid, and the most magical person in the city. On his head was a small, black ponytail of hair and his lower body faded into a smoky tail. Once bound to a lamp and hidden in the Cave of Wonders, he now hung around the palace between adventures with his best friend and former master, Aladdin.

A series of familiar chattering caught his attention. Racing into the room was a purple and gold carpet carrying a small, brown monkey. The flying, sentient piece of woven fabric wove around the columns of the room, obvious having fun. The primate, riding him wore a small vest and fez, chittered excitedly. They came to a stop directly in front of the blue being.

His bored expression shifted instantly to cheerful, his face forming a giant grin, "Hey, Rug-man, want to play checkers? Chess? Go Fish? Old Maid? Clue? Monopoly? Scrabble? Yahtzee? Jinga? Dominoes? Risk? Parcheesi?"

With each game he suggested, he sprouted an arm balancing the named activity. In a matter of seconds, he was nearly hidden by the boxes and limbs. As he collapsed under the weight of board games and cards, dice and pawns scattered across the ground with a clatter. With a puff of smoke, the games vanished and he stood upright again.

"Maybe we'd be better off with a simple game of 'Charades'?" he muttered. After a second, he shook his head sharply, "No. Probably not a good idea to try _that_ again. I think we've played everything else though. Twice."

"Bored, Genie?" a young man asked, walking into the room. Once, he would have worn a very plain set of sturdy clothes. Now, he wore the more formal outfit befitting the future sultan of Agrabah, minus a fancy hat. He might look like the royal type, but he still moved like the confident, agile, street-wise, diamond-in-the-rough he was when the met. "Can't say that I blame you. After all those monsters and other adventures, these last months have seemed too quiet. And with the Sultan and Jasmine trying to teach me some of the political responsibilities, I'm beginning to miss the occasional rampaging Minotaur." He smiled at his friend, "Maybe you should visit Eden. I'm sure she would love to see you."

Genie gained a goofy grin at the thought of the green genie of the bottle he ended up falling in love with on sight. Finding another genie at all, let alone one as beautiful, funny, spontaneous, and sweet-hearted as the one he found, was so astronomically unbelievable that he had to wonder if there was such a thing as fate. There were so many strange forces in the world; it was entirely possible that Aladdin finding the lamp, the princess falling for the street rat, and two genies ending up in the same general area might have been arranged by a giant cosmic matchmaker.

Technically, Eden wasn't a free genie. Still, she was so close to being one, it hardly mattered. Dhandi, the optimistic young orphan who lacked a single greedy bone in her body, wanted to use her final wish to set her free, but accidentally wished to be with Eden always before she could. Immediately afterwards, the girl tried to take back her mistake. It was too late by that point and the genie would be with the orphan until the day she died. Still, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She wasn't stuck in a bottle all the time, no one could use her bottle to make wishes since they couldn't separate the pair, and Dhandi encouraged the green genie to have fun and visit friends. As a bonus, she had her full power since she wasn't technically a freed genie. Sure, she would end up back in her bottle when Dhandi grew old and died, but they had plenty of time to figure out what to do then. Until then, the two immortal beings could see each other in their spare time.

His grin slowly shifted to a frown, "I can't. She and Dhandi went on a 'girls only' trip. Eden thought they might enjoy seeing the world together."

Without missing a beat, Genie created a large cruise ship populated by several versions of 'him' wearing colorful Hawaiian shirts. Bright pieces of confetti floated down as the individuals in crowd on deck waved at Aladdin, Carpet, and Abu. With some cheerful and tropical music, the ship set sail and floated across the throne room. A couple of the 'Genie clones' shouted out phrases like "I'll bring back a souvenir," "Where's the shuffleboard tournament," and "I hear the buffet is to die for." A moment later, he poofed back to his normal self.

"They'll have a great time," he continued. "See the sights. Snap some photos. Maybe pick up a cheap snow globe with a palm tree inside it. But who knows how long they'll take? Until then, I'm just sitting around getting beaten at every game ever created by Carpet and wondering when Abis Mal will actually try actually try another crazy scheme."

Aladdin, used to his friend's magical stunt and thus barely batting an eye about the earlier cruise ship, sighed, "Things change. Fewer monsters have shown up, we haven't traveled as much lately, and even Abu hasn't been causing as much trouble."

The kleptomaniac monkey glared at the young man and gave an indignant chatter, as if the idea that he was generally a troublemaker was an insult. Carpet gently slid the primate off before landing himself.

"Probably because a certain parrot isn't around to talk him into helping out with some sort of money-making operation," Genie suggested.

Abu, apparently feeling that suggesting that he'd been Iago's pawn was even more insulting, waved a fist angrily at the blue being and screeching loudly. Then, still upset, he crossed his arms and turned his back on the magical entity.

Laughing slightly, Aladdin urged his oldest friend, "Don't be like that. You know he's just teasing. But even you have to admit that you miss Iago. You haven't been yourself since he left."

Refusing to turn around, the brown-furred monkey shook his head sharply. No one believed his firm denial. Carpet even crossed his tassels and tilted his 'head,' clearly asking who Abu thought he was fooling.

Ever since Iago became part of their group, the bird and monkey shared a common interest that continuously brought them together during their adventures. Specifically, they both were attracted to the idea of riches. It would be impossible to count the number of times those two ended up pulling the entire team into a mess because of their greed. On the other hand, it was equally innumerable the times that the two ended end up rescuing each other during dangerous events. Iago would always end up flying the primate out of trouble or Abu would yank the parrot out of the line of fire.

Trying to change the subject, Aladdin suggested, "Why don't we try a vacation ourselves? Just us and Jasmine flying somewhere away from the palace. We could visit some of our friends or simply travel. I'm sure all of us could use a break."

Apparently this idea was enough to break Abu out of his sulking. The monkey scrambled up to the young man's shoulder, chattering happily and nodding. Carpet flew into the air, spinning in a quick set of loops. The magical cloth seemed equally excited about the idea of another trip.

"Al, you're a genius," declared Genie. "That should shake off this slump we're in. Let's see…" He created a brown suitcase floating in midair. He opened it and began stuffing objects he yanked out of thin air. "I'll need my swimming trunks, my sunglasses, my surfboard, my inflatable raft, my parachute, my collection of lucky bottle caps, my baseball cap, my snorkel, my harpoon, my video game system." Each item, however colorful or strange, was stuffed into his suitcase. By now, the edges of a few items were still sticking out, but Genie wasn't finished yet. "My GPS, my MP3, my NBC," he announced, tossing two small objects inside before trying to shove a desk with two news anchor people inside. For this last one, he had to jump up and down on the desk a few times to make it fit. Taking a breath, he continued, "My umbrella, my golf clubs, my ventriloquist dummy, my Bat-signal." This time, he held up a large spotlight that produced a dark shadow on the ceiling of a bat. A minute of theme music played before he tossed it in with a crash. "My flux capacitor, my stock portfolio, my Ming vase, my rocket launcher, my paddle-ball, my kitchen sink," he listed, adding a flashing piece of technology, a handful of papers, a decorative vase that shattered when thrown in, a deadly-looking weapon, a wooden-shape with a rubber ball tied to it, and a metallic sink to the growing pile. "And, of course, my favorite t-shirt."

He laid the piece of clothing on top and proceeded to try shutting his suitcase. Unfortunately, his items crammed inside prevented it from closing properly. When his first attempt to close his suitcase failed, Genie frowned and scratched his head. Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet, not liking where this was going, crept behind one of the large columns in the throne room. The blue being squeezed the two halves of the suitcase together and climbed on top, trying to use his weight to force the suitcase to shut. For a moment, it seemed to be working. Then, the suitcase sprang open. All the packed items and Genie scattered across the room.

Sitting up and shaking his head to clear it, he quietly suggested, "Maybe I should pack lighter."

* * *

The sun was beginning to turn red and the air was cooling. He barely noticed the change. He was too tired to notice much anymore. He'd been flying since last evening and he wasn't used to the distances or time spans. He hadn't eaten, drank, or rested since that orangish-yellow genie showed up. The fact he was still air-borne at all was a miracle.

He'd stopped talking a few hours ago. It was too much effort by this point. He couldn't even tell if he was still flapping. Everything was on autopilot. He just wanted to sleep…

Iago snapped his eyes open and pulled up right before he landed face-first into the sand. That was the third time he fell asleep flying and almost crashed. The part of his mind still capable of rational thought screamed at him about the insanity of his plan. There was no profit, no treasure, and almost certain death either now or whenever they inevitably ran into the crazy genie. His basic instincts of self-preservation and self-benefit, trained by the years spent with Jafar and listening to one plan after another concerning either a way to gain more magical power through the use of artifacts or to gain more political power by manipulation of the Sultan, told Iago that he shouldn't be doing this. The idea of giving up and just staying out of all this heroic stuff made more and more sense. But one, small, annoyingly insistent voice whispered that he couldn't abandon and betray his friends. That one thought, usually hiding beneath rationalizations about Aladdin being his connection to the perks of the palace or that he wouldn't find as many potential treasure-hunts if they were dead, kept him from running away in the past and even risking his neck at times where there was no clear monetary profit. It made him side with them against Jafar in the end, even if it was smarter to remain with the one in power. That tiny voice, the one he continuously denied existed, kept him flying towards his goal now.

A slight glimmer on the horizon captured his attention. On the one hand, it could simply be a mirage of some sort. On the other, it could be what he'd been hoping to see for some time: the fading sunlight reflecting off the golden domes of the palace of Agrabah.

* * *

Jasmine sat in front of her mirror, brushing her hair in a seemingly calm fashion. Inside, she was nearly bursting with excitement. Her father and Aladdin were currently discussing the last details needed for the trip to occur. She would have stayed, but since it was mostly just the matter of who would tell Razoul and how, she decided to let them handle it. The leader of the Royal Guard, stubbornly loyal to the royal family even when it means now accepting Aladdin as part of it (no matter how much it hurts to admit it) and obedient to the rules to a fault, would want to send an armed escort on the journey with them. He'd been unhappy enough when she used to accompany Aladdin on adventures in the past, but now they were _both_ considered royalty and his sense of duty would insist on a protection detail (even while imagining her husband being eaten by a giant monster). Hopefully, they would be able to convince him that the group would be fine on their own. He was already lightening up from the days when he first learned that she intended to marry a "street rat," and he might someday completely accept Aladdin. Though, Genie predicted that wouldn't happen before Razoul died of old age.

Before she ran away to the marketplace and met Aladdin, her days had been monotonous and lonely. Servants, guards, suitors, her father, and Rajah were the only people she would see. She would have lessons in skills she would need in order to someday help her future husband rule, sometimes given by Jafar since he'd been her father's vizier. She would meet the various princes who sought the throne by marrying her. Overall, her life had been dull and she didn't even know how dull since she had nothing to compare it to.

Now, she missed the excitement and freedom that life outside the palace walls offered. After the chaotic events of their wedding and the events immediately following, neither she nor her husband had been able to leave the palace. While Aladdin had picked up a few things concerning politics over the years, he still lacked he experience needed to rule over the people. Her days had been filled with attempts by her and her father to fix that problem. They were making swift progress, but it wasn't enjoyable for anyone. A vacation, a chance to escape from all of this with her husband and friends, would help everyone. They could go back to those days where they had fun and saw the world.

A movement in the mirror's reflection caught her attention, her hand freezing in the act of brushing her hair. Rajah was sleeping next to the balcony and the movement was too high off the ground to be the tiger. No one else should be able to get in without her or the guards undoubtedly right outside the door. She slowly turned, preparing to face whoever might have snuck into her room. Her mind was naming possibilities from Mirage to Mozenrath, but she planned to deal with them as best as she could anyway.

Her chamber appeared empty at first. In fact, she almost decided that it was all in her mind. But she saw that Rajah was awake and alert now. A second later, there was a metallic clatter.

On a small table, one of the servants had left a dish of fresh fruit, an empty goblet, and a pitcher filled with water. Someone or something was over there now, moving. She narrowed her eyes, surprised that someone would come into her room simply to get some food and water. The small figure was trying to tilt the pitcher, but didn't quite seem to have the energy. As she came closer, she was able to see the intruder better. Though still partially hidden behind some grapes, she could recognize his red feathers and curved beak.

"Iago?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes glanced at her tiredly and his voice came out breathlessly, "Trying to get a drink. Want to lend a hand? I've had a long day."

Nodding slowly, she took the pitcher from him and poured it into a goblet. Normally she would have given the bird an annoyed look, assuming he was trying to get the "royal treatment" like he always seemed to want. But he looked completely exhausted and she didn't know if he could actually lift the pitcher currently.

"I meant, what are you doing at the palace? I thought you went with Cassim. What happened?" she clarified.

"I just flew all day in the desert without stopping. I'm not telling this story twice," he informed her, taking an unsteady grip on the goblet. "Let's just say we have trouble. Of the magical kind. And it is after someone specifically instead of just Agrabah in general."


	3. Planning

It was an odd request, but not an unbelievable one. Jasmine asked for her husband, Abu, Genie, and Carpet to come to her room without catching the attention of her father or the guards. She said she had something important, but didn't want to alarm anyone yet until they could discuss it. This statement drew some concern from the group, yet they still trusted her judgment enough to do as she asked.

When they entered the chamber, Abu was the first to react as he spotted the crimson parrot. He began screeching excitedly, leapt off Aladdin's shoulder, and ran over to where he was finishing off the last of the grapes. Iago put his wings up defensively.

"Calm down, I've had a long day and the last thing I need is to get a fresh infestation of fleas from you,' he complained tiredly.

"Iago, what are you doing here? Is my father okay?" asked Aladdin, concerned about what might cause the bird to arrive at the palace at night in such a condition of obvious exhaustion.

"Well, other than the fact he's on his way here, he's not hurt or anything. But he _is_ in trouble," explained the parrot. "Actually, I'm willing to bet we're all going to end up on the carving block soon. And I'm blaming him." He pointed directly at a rather surprised Genie. "I don't know why, but he caused it."

"Come on, Iago, none of us have left Agrabah in months. I think you're going to have to explain a little more about what's going on," remarked Aladdin. "Especially how it is Genie's fault."

"I know. Generally trouble follows you around, but you need to trust me on this. This time, they don't seem to care about Agrabah or you," described the parrot. "But let's back up a little. This all started at a tavern in the middle of nowhere. To get out of paying, we were playing the 'traveling storyteller' routine. There was this kid…"

Abu chattered scoldingly at the bird. Instead of getting angry at being interrupted, he actually looked guilty.

"I _know_ what happened last time I was telling stories to children. But I didn't embellish the truth as much this time. On the other hand, I think this time ended up worse than us and two kids almost getting eaten by giant scorpions." Iago shifted uncomfortably. "And I was telling about how Aladdin met Jasmine, got the lamp, and beat Jafar. Half the population of Agrabah knows this story anyway and I didn't think that it could cause any problems. After the story, the kid left. Her father owned the tavern and sent her to her room. But… something happened. Cassim and I got out fast, but the whole place ends up in a fiery explosion. It wasn't from natural causes."

"Fire and lightning tends to be the destructive weapons of choice for magical beings," acknowledged Genie. "Probably because taxes and IRS audits aren't flashy enough."

"How do you know it was caused by magic?" asked Jasmine.

"Because I saw him. After frying everyone, he showed up in all his impressively powerful insanity," screeched the parrot. "He's got the evil laugh down to an art form and has more magic than anyone I've ever seen. He is an evil killer and I know evil. I worked for Jafar in the past after all."

"Was it a sorcerer? An ifrit?" asked Aladdin.

Iago shook his head, "Worse. A genie."

No one spoke for a moment. They just stared at the tired bird, unable to believe what they just heard. Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged worried looks.

Genie gave a nervous chuckle, "Um… I don't know if you got hit in the head, but that's impossible. If he was a genie, he'd have to follow the rules. And the rules say a genie can't kill anyone."

"I know that, but I don't think this guy read the rule book. It gets worse. He ends up grabbing Cassim and going all 'snake staff mind control' on him. He also started talking about how he used the little girl from the tavern to wish for his freedom, full power, and no rules. Probably not in that order, but that's not the point. He's an all-powerful genie with no rules. And he hypnotized Cassim into his little helper."

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" asked Aladdin, sounding angry.

"Because I'm not suicidal. I know you're worried about him, but how in the world was I going to stop him?" he shouted back. "I'd get killed and that wouldn't help anyone. You wouldn't even know anything was wrong yet. But if I listen to what's going on and actually find out something useful, I can actually be helpful by telling someone who _could_ do something. Like I said, he didn't hurt Cassim. Just turned him into a puppet and sent him on his way." He sighed and finished in a slightly quieter voice, "He doesn't even realize he's being used. Cassim just thinks he decided to ride here. I took a short-cut. When he finishes with what he was told to do, he'll just go back to normal. Hypnosis isn't dangerous to whoever you use it on as long as you don't tell them to do something deadly."

"But what does the genie want?" asked Jasmine. "What does he want with Cassim?"

"As far as I can tell, he is using him to sneak him into Agrabah. He's really ticked off and is after someone in particular. The person who apparently earned the fury of that orangish-yellow psycho is our very own Genie."

He finished by pointing towards the blue magical entity again. Genie's face shifted to one of shock and surprise before gaining a hint of angry realization.

"Orangish-yellow? He's the genie of a necklace? Really, deep and creepy voice? Zero sense of morality or empathy for other beings?" questioned Genie.

"Sounds like him," Iago nodded. "And he _really_ seems to hate you."

"You know him?" Aladdin asked, look at his friend.

He sighed, "Yeah, I know Djinn. It's kind of a long story." The blue magical being created a floating, green armchair and sat down. "About four or five masters before I met you, there was this rather smart man who wasn't all that bad. First, he had found a genie of the amethyst ring and used up two of his wishes. With his third wish, since he couldn't just wish for more wishes, he wished for two more genies. I think the guy's name was Ali, but that isn't the point. He ended up getting my lamp and Djinn's necklace. It was interesting to see another genie at first. It wasn't often you end up with two genie's in the same place and we don't exactly have a monthly newsletter to keep in touch with. But… we couldn't see eye to eye. At all."

He pointed his finger and created two plastic toys. One looked like a genie and the other looked like just a regular person. They had hinged limbs, allowing their arms to move along the joints. They floated in front of him as he spoke.

"You see, if you spend thousands of years alternating between granting the same basic wishes for wealth, power, and destruction for greedy humans and being trapped in small spaces, you tend to end up doing one of two things. You look on the bright side, enjoying the small things and hoping your next master will be better. Or you can hate every minute of it and trying to share the misery," he described. "Of course, this lends to different styles of wish granting. The nicest genies will follow the _spirit_ of the wish. Even if the master's phrasing isn't perfect or they're in the middle of drowning and can't actually say it, we can try to make it work anyway." The toy genie waved his hands and the toy human cheered. "Others will go by the _letter_ of the wish. Actually, most of us will do that every now and then to prevent a wish from being as bad as it could be or just to annoy someone. Basically, whatever is actually _said_ is what is granted. This usually ends up with a master being more careful in the future and thinking about what they say." This time the toy genie waved his hands and the human toy scratched his head. "Finally, a few genies look for loopholes and exceptions in order to twist a wish to cause the most suffering possible." The genie toy waved his hands and laughed cruelly while the human toy began crying. Both pieces of plastic vanished after that, leaving Genie to frown slightly. "Djinn was like that."

"How can he use someone's wish to hurt them?" asked Jasmine. "If they don't wish for something bad, nothing bad can happen to them. Right?"

Genie shook his head, "It isn't hard to hurt someone with an innocent wish. Especially if you're particularly creative and have centuries to practice. Let's say this boy wishes to meet a nice girl. He doesn't wish for her to fall in love or anything. He just wants to meet a nice girl. I would probably end up getting the kid some flowers, chocolate, and set him where a sweet, single girl goes to fetch water every day. Someone else might just poof him to the closest girl, regardless of age or if she's married. Djinn would drop him in the middle of the room where the daughter of a very protective and violent mercenary lives and would arrange it so that the nice boy would likely be attacked and killed by the father. Jafar might have been inventive on the subject of revenge, but Djinn's had thousands of years to find ways to bend the rules and arrange his masters' deaths or suffering."

"Terrific," mumbled Iago, sounding vaguely like he was about to fall asleep. "So why does he hate you?"

"He hates pretty much everyone. He would always talk about how unfair it was that beings as powerful as genies to be bound to serve others, powerless mortals no less. According to him, genie should rule the world with our phenomenal cosmic power and enslave humanity to obey our wishes. Huge ego on that guy," Genie commented, his head swelling like a balloon until it exploded with an audible 'pop'. Waving his hands frantically through the empty air where his face used to be, he eventually zapped it back into place. He grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Anyway, he tried to ruin our master's life with each wish he granted. And when I wouldn't do the same, he got a little mad at me."

"A 'little' mad? He's furious," snapped the parrot. "He's crazy."

"I don't think he got really mad until he told me that I shouldn't be so… how did he put it?" he wondered, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I think it was 'pathetically optimistic and disgustingly helpful.' He felt that all humans, and mortals in general, were cowardly, useless, inferior beings unworthy of our power. According to him, we would never gain the mortals' respect if they didn't fear our power. Djinn wanted every mortal creature to suffer and treat him like a ruler. But mostly suffer. He went on to say that anyone who actually thought that humans were better than that or actually tried to help their lives was dooming us further to an eternity of servitude. He liked to hear himself talk, I think." Genie grinned slightly, "I disagreed with every word he spoke. And told him so. Even after as many jerks I've ran into, I refused to think he could be right. I told him he was wrong and that I'll be the happier genie in the end. And I said he couldn't rule the world anyway since no one would ever give him the chance. I also added that he sounded as pathetic as one of those greedy mortals he was complaining about." His expression shifted to a frown, "He didn't take it well. He ranted a little about how I was a fool, blah blah blah, and finished by saying I would regret ever standing in his way. I was kind of deflecting the worst effects of Djinn's wishes for Ali too. Mostly, I really annoyed him and couldn't wait until he ended up back in his necklace and gone."

"Sounds like a real humanitarian," grumbled Iago. "And now he's back for revenge against you and probably anyone around you. Then, he'll go on with his world domination plans."

"And we'll have to stop him," Aladdin asserted. "We won't let him get away with everything he's already done and what he wants to do next."

Abu chattered and nodded, adding his agreement to the young man's assertion that they would face the aggressive and unlimited power of Djinn. Carpet nodded his 'head' as well before raising his tassels and throwing a few mock punches at the air. Jasmine stepped closer to her husband, her expression stubbornly determined. The red parrot gave the entire group an expression of "are you completely insane and why would you even consider this idea?", but didn't speak a word of argument. Possibly he was too tired and knew that arguing would be useless anyway. If they decided to face something, nothing would change their mind.

Genie made the armchair vanish and changed into a large, blue buzzer. He produced a harsh alarm sound before quickly switching to the appearance of a game show host in a suit.

"I'm sorry, but that's the wrong answer. But thanks for playing and we have some wonderful consolation prizes for you," he explained, a cheesy game show host smile plastered on his features. "The correct answer would be _I'll_ stop him. Not we."

"What?" asked a stunned Aladdin.

Genie vanished the suit and the giant grin. He looked a little uncomfortable with his earlier statement, but trying to act confident. He was still smiling slightly at his friend.

"I'll go, take care of Djinn, and even get Cassim out of his mind control. No reason to get everyone involved in this since he's only worrying about me. You guys can go on the vacation and I'll catch up afterwards. It'll probably be better to do that."

None of them spoke for a few minutes. They were just staring at the blue being in disbelief. The idea of one of them facing a threat alone seemed impossible. No matter what the monster was or how well-planned the evil scheme might be, they could always find a way to succeed together. They would never let one of them face danger without help, regardless of what Iago might claim.

"How in the world are you going to beat him alone? You couldn't even beat Jafar by yourself," screeched the parrot finally. "And he was bound to a lamp and had to obey the rules. Not to mention he hadn't been a genie for centuries and lacked too much experience. If I didn't come back and knock the lamp into the boiling lake of lava and death, then Aladdin would have been eventually fried in that lava and everyone else would be dead too. And you couldn't do a thing about it… oh."

The smile vanished completely now. Genie sighed heavily, but refused to look at them. It suddenly made sense why he wouldn't want their help. To become free, he lost some of his power. These diminished capabilities became obvious when he fought against the evil vizier-turned-genie. He'd been stuffed inside an orb, unable to help anyone else from being captured or, in Aladdin's case, nearly beheaded until Iago released him. And he ended up being knocked aside in the rematch without much effort by Jafar. He knew exactly how powerful Djinn was and how uneven a match-up they were; Genie once possessed that same capabilities minus the "no rules" thing. He also knew that if he couldn't beat the genie if they fought, he wouldn't be able to prevent Djinn from harming his friends if they were present. Every other opponent they'd faced together, no matter their abilities, always had a limit or restriction on their power. An all-powerful genie unbound by the rules would not. And Genie knew this better than anyone.

And if their difference in magical potential was not enough, Genie still had to follow the rules. He couldn't make someone fall in love. He couldn't bring back the dead. And he couldn't kill anyone. Djinn could do all three. If it came to a fight, Genie might try to stop or trap him, but Djinn would go further. And in a fight involving all of them, the first casualties would be the non-magical allies. It wouldn't even be the indirect methods Jafar was limited to, either. The orangish-yellow genie could simply destroy them, either because it would hurt Genie or simply because of his hatred for mortals.

What he didn't mention about his plan to face Djinn alone, the one that everyone had realized anyway, was the fact it might protect the others from harm, another genie would likely be one of the few beings with enough pure magic to destroy a freed genie by direct force. It was possible to destroy a genie by destroying the object they were bound to, like a lamp, but once freed… someone would need to find another way. They would need either an overwhelming magical force or a way to drain away all their magic. And Djinn probably could and would do that if he truly hated Genie that much.

Essentially, their friend was trying to volunteer for a suicide mission so they wouldn't get hurt.

"We're helping," Aladdin stated firmly, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We have time to plan for his arrival. He's expecting to catch us by surprise, so we'll prepare a trap of our own. If it works, we won't have to even fight Djinn directly. But we're doing this together.

The blue being was silent for a moment before giving the young man a grateful smile and nodding.

* * *

"So, you want me to create an exact replica of the city out here?" asked Sadira. "You do realize I've never tried this before and I don't think it'll be exactly easy."

"I know, but we need to keep Cassim out of the real city in case this goes wrong," Jasmine explained. They were in the middle of the desert with no signs of life in any direction. They needed plenty of room for this idea. "And you should be able to escape quickly if anything happens. We really appreciate this. We could have asked Genie to create it, but…"

"You don't want to distract him or have him try something overenthusiastically strange. I understand. I _have_ met him, remember? And if Djinn ends up being as bad as what you told me…" The young Sand Witch smiled, "I'm happy to help. Besides, I need the practice. And you know Aladdin also told me to get you out of here if this doesn't work."

"Even _though_ I told him I wanted to stay and help," she muttered. "I guess we'll just have to hope everything goes according to plan."

Sadira nodded in agreement with the princess. Though she began life as a street rat like a certain young man, she didn't fall in love with royalty. Instead, she once had a crush on Aladdin after he rescued her. But she also learned he was in love with Jasmine and Sadira knew she could never compete with a princess. At least, until she discovered the lost palace of the Sand Witches that lay buried beneath the city. She taught herself the spells left there and proceeded to use the sand-based magic to try and winning him over. The girl once saw Princess Jasmine as competition for the young man's affection, but they eventually discovered they made better friends than enemies. In time, Sadira's crush passed and she became one of Jasmine's closest female friends.

Though she was the only living Sand Witch, her abilities were limited. She was entirely self-taught, using scrolls to learn the secrets to this magic and hoping each spell didn't have unexpected consequences. A few tricks she'd perfected included forming solid objects out of sand and traveling over great distances quickly by using the sand. The idea of recreating Agrabah out of the grainy particles wasn't beyond the girl's capability. At least, in theory.

Taking a deep breath, Sadira raised her hands above her head with her palms face-up. Sand rose up, obeying her silent commands, and began to form solid walls. The golden particles hardened and compacted together as she mentally imagined the individual buildings of the city she grew up in. She sculpted out doorways and windows, giving her creation detail and greater realism. Next, she spread her arms out with her palms down. The individual particles, left over from carving out the interior of the structures, began racing together to form smaller objects. Stalls of food, large vases, and even ropes stretching between rooftops appeared. Finally, she pulled her hands together and raised them once more, her palms still face down. A replica of the palace rose up, finishing the familiar features of Agrabah. The only differences immediately obvious were the lack of people and the fact everything was the golden color of sand.

"That's the best I can do," she gasped, her hands dropping to her sides.

Jasmine went over and gave her friend a hug, "It's wonderful, Sadira. Thank you."

"I don't know how long anyone will be fooled by it. Everything is still… sandy," she pointed out.

"Iago's job is to keep Cassim distracted. All we need to do is keep him tricked long enough to keep him from rubbing the necklace. If we can do that, we should be all right."

* * *

He wasn't a happy parrot. He might have finally got a chance to rest and recover from his trip across the desert, but his wings were still sore. Traveling that distance wasn't easy on a small bird. By his best guess, Cassim should arrive around two days after he did. That gave him a couple of days to relax until he learned what the plan to stop Djinn would end up being. Specifically, he was concerned about his role. Iago had hoped that he would be finished with his "hero role" in this particular adventure. Instead, he was flying out to meet Cassim and to carefully direct him towards their Agrabah copy. Not only did the former King of Thieves have orders to kill anyone who interfered, but it would also place him dangerously close to where Djinn hid in the necklace.

He spotted a traveler, leading his horse along the trade route, and the bird quickly descended. With as much casualness as he could fake, he landed on the man's shoulder.

"Hey, Cassim," greeted Iago. "Glad I could catch up with you."

He turned in surprise at the bird's arrival before answering, "I'm glad that you could join me. Did you finish your little money-making scheme?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as profitable as I hoped," the parrot shrugged, hiding a wince as the motion bothered his sore muscles. "So I followed you. It'll be nice to see everyone again." He took a deep breath before continuing into dangerous territory, "You know, I don't think you should be heading this way."

"Why not?" the man asked calmly, apparently unaware his hand was moving towards his sword in a threatening manner.

Hurrying to ensure that Cassim didn't proceed with the 'killing of anyone who gets in the way' instructions, he explained, "I know a short-cut. When you can fly, you spot alternate paths no one ever uses. If you follow me, you'll get to see Aladdin sooner."

For a moment, neither of them moved. Iago quietly promised that if he managed not to get killed by his friend, he would never use the monkey for his own, selfish, money-making desires again. Slowly, the former King of Thieves nodded and released the sword. He never seemed to notice that he almost drew his weapon on the bird. The red parrot breathed a sigh of relief and promptly forgot his promise for better behavior.

"Very well, I'll try your short-cut. It must be well-hidden if I never found it over the years," he smiled. "The Forty Thieves traveled all across this desert over the years."

"It is," he assured. "Don't worry, Cassim. This'll save you plenty of time. This short-cut will be the best thing to happen to you all day."

Taking flight once again, Iago proceeded to lead him away from the trade route and towards the arranged location. It would mean leading him through a small gap in a cliff, adding creditability to the whole "short-cut" story. If they weren't careful, Cassim would realize that the location he was heading for wasn't the real Agrabah and might react badly. As in "summon the psycho genie" react badly. Thus, the crimson parrot intended to keep his mind completely occupied.

"Speaking of the Forty Thieves, you have to explain how you ended up in charge of them," he called back to the man. "You don't seem like the sort who would want to boss around Sa'luk and his buddies."

Chuckling, Cassim replied, "It is an interesting tale. It truly began when I first heard stories of the Hand of Midas…"

The bird grinned as he began the long story, knowing he would be too caught up in the past to notice the directions they would travel. Even after all this time and the fact he surrendered it voluntarily, he would talk passionately about that particular treasure if he was allowed to. A lifelong obsession is hard to get over.

He glanced back at the seemingly harmless necklace around the former King of Thieves' neck. The thought of that orangish-yellow genie emerging once more gave him the creeps. It also gave him an unfamiliar sense of… well, righteous fury. Iago didn't often feel strongly about something that wasn't related to treasure. He wasn't the one in the group who would get angry about some mistreated poor soul and their suffering. He was never the one to get worked up over the evils of the world. He was the self-centered, greedy bird who was dragged into those problems by his more "noble" friends. But even he had limits on what his selfishness and grey morality could ignore. Hypnotizing his friend was definitely pushing those limits to the extreme, but Djinn had already crossed the line before he even bothered Cassim.

He killed that young girl, Nada, after he convinced her to free him. What's worse, he even admitted it without remorse. The phenomenal cosmic powered being didn't care about the child. Iago didn't even know her that much, but even he could tell that she was the sort of person who wouldn't hurt a fly. She was no threat to the genie, but he killed her and who knows how many others with that fire. While the bird would steal and lie in order to gain what he wanted, his conscience wouldn't let him cause that kind of damage to innocent people. He might have even been slightly bothered by the idea back in the days where he worked with Jafar. But Djinn simply slaughtered them. And he was laughing the entire time. This entire thing screamed "wrong" to the deepest levels of his mind and the tiny voice of his conscience answered.

If the plan didn't work, Djinn would be able to go on to cause equal harm to other innocent people. Most of him would react to that possibility by trying to fly to some remote (and hopefully tropical) location and remaining away from the destruction. The small voice of conscience, however, was teaming up with that sense of fury at the "wrongness" of Djinn's action and they said that if the plan didn't work, Iago would have to find a Plan B that _would_ work because neither one would let him rest until that creep paid for crossing the line.

"I sound like a stupid hero," he muttered, being carefully not to distract Cassim from his story. "I must be coming down with something."


	4. Disarray

As his story drew to a close, the city of Agrabah came into view. A distant part of his mind seemed to disagree that he'd arrived at the correct location, but Cassim ignored it. Iago's short-cut seemed to be just as reliable as he claimed, reducing the time of travel considerably. Soon, he would be able to see his son again.

Briefly, further thoughts tried to interrupt him. Why was he riding directly to the city since he was still technically a wanted man? How did Iago arrive so quickly to join him and why did he seem so distracted? Why did the city seem so "wrong"? And what sparked his initial idea to return to see his son?

Each one of these ideas and questions were simply swept away. He _must_ go see him. And nothing else mattered. As long as he did as he must, everything would be fine.

He followed the crimson parrot through the entrance to the city, his annoying thoughts pointing out the emptiness of the streets and other oddities. Cassim struggled to ignore these observations in order to listen to Iago's description of his newest con idea as he led his horse down the deserted street. The bird insisted it would double their money in no time, but needed a little preparation. It was fairly educational. While he might be the former King of Thieves, his experience at swindling rather than physically stealing was extremely limited. Iago possessed a talent for it and was willing to share.

As they rounded another corner, he paused. Instincts, honed by years in the Forty Thieves where promotion could be sought through murder until he took control, whispered he was being observed. Furthermore, he sensed a trap. Since this concept wasn't trying to sidetrack him from his mission and could actually prevent a problem, he listened to the idea. Something was trying to prevent him from seeing his son. Distantly, he noticed his hand move towards his sword slowly.

Nothing would stop him. He must obey.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Aladdin asked, perched carefully on Carpet high above the streets and out of sight of those below.

"Sure thing, Al," smiled Genie. "You'd be surprised the number of everyday objects you can trap a genie in. Large glass orbs. Giant magic crystals. Bottles with corks in certain circumstances. That's why we try to avoid hiding in small spaces that can quickly be sealed. If we trap Djinn's necklace before he can get out, everything should be fine."

"But you're trapping him in a jar."

"A jelly jar," he corrected, pulling out the object. He swiftly scooped out a sample of the pink goop inside and tasted it. "Mmm… It's strawberry jelly." Abu, from his location on Aladdin's shoulder, copied the magical being's action and tasted the strawberry jelly. Judging from the smile that formed on his face, the primate also found the snack delicious. Genie gave his friend and former master a reassuring look, "This should work. And we'll de-brainwash your father once Djinn is out of the way. That way, he'll be safe and Mr. Grumpy will be stuck in a bunch of jelly for all eternity."

The pair fell silent as Cassim and Iago drew near. The bird's voice carried as he led the man through the sand-based copy of Agrabah. The former King of Thieves was walking, leading his horse behind him. He seemed distracted from both his companion's rambling and his progress through the empty street. The man appeared on edge, like he was waiting for something to happen. The fact Cassim was apparently on alert did not bode well for the plan, but it was too late to turn back now.

Carpet quickly flew down to the street, stopping so that Aladdin ended up directly in front of his father. The older man jerked in surprise to his son's arrival, but relaxed swiftly and smiled.

"Still flying around on that old rug?" he asked. "I still prefer remaining closer to the ground. But it seems to be a reliable flying carpet at least."

"Glad to see you're warming up to him," responded Aladdin, trying to act casual to a man who he technically spent only a little time with before. In fact, the two of them only saw each other during that short period between the first wedding attempt and the successful second one. They were limited in their conversation topics and Aladdin also had to avoid anything that might cause Cassim to react to the hypnosis. "And how is traveling with Iago going?"

He laughed, "He certainly has a useful instinct for profit. If there is a way to make money, he'll find it."

"Just keep an eye on him. He'll get you up to your neck in trouble if you don't watch."

"Hey, I _am_ here," the parrot reminded, causing Abu to chuckle at the bird's reaction. "I can hear every word you say."

"You're only in trouble if you get caught," explained Cassim, ignoring Iago's complaint like everyone else did.

Deciding now would be the perfect moment to grab the necklace, Genie prepared to make the attempt. While Abu's pick-pocketing skills would have been ideal for this, it was agreed by everyone (including the monkey in question) that it would be better to not have the primate that incredibly close to the brainwashed Cassim. Genie's magic allowed him to arrive directly behind the older man with his jelly jar instantaneously, but the magical being's ability wasn't quite enough to overcome his target's various skills.

As soon as he appeared, Genie found the former King of Thieves diving into a roll across the ground. When he stopped a short distance away, his sword was drawn in one hand and his other was already holding the necklace.

"No, don't…" shouted Aladdin.

"Cassim, wait…" Iago yelled at the same instant.

Genie remained silent as he saw the orangish-yellow cloud of smoke pour out of the pendant, already aware that he was too late at this point to stop it. The only bright side was Cassim's hypnotized task would be over now and he should be back to normal. Unfortunately, he would be regaining his senses right in the middle of what would inevitably be a real disaster and was still wearing Djinn's necklace.

Vanishing the (now useless) jelly jar, he poofed over close to the man again and yanked the necklace of his neck. Djinn didn't technically need the necklace anymore since he wasn't bound to it, but he would still pay close attention to its location due to thousands of years where it controlled who could command him and his very life had been connected to the item's safety. And it would be better if Cassim wasn't the one still holding it and keeping his attention. Needless to say, the former King of Thieves was staring at the blue magical being in confusion.

"Wha… How did I…?" he tried to ask.

"Sorry, can't talk right now," replied Genie, tossing the necklace away from where his friends were standing just as Djinn's form solidified. "Busy with a big problem. You need to head for hills fast because Mr. Grumpy is back."

Djinn, hovering above the entire sand-built city in a giant form, stared down at the blue being, the two humans, the variety of animals, and the magic carpet. His dark orange gaze shifted boredly over the mortal beings, paused on Carpet momentarily, and finally fell on his fellow genie with a malicious grin.

"Hello again, pathetic fool," he chuckled, his deep voice exactly as Genie remembered.

The blue being waved nervously, "Hey, Djinn. Long time, no see. How's the millennia been treating you? Have you lost weight?"

"No, but I _have_ lost something. I've lost those accursed rules and bindings. And I have gained my freedom without losing my abilities," remarked the orangish-yellow genie. "You, on the other hand, seem to be nothing more than a shadow of your old self."

"I prefer 'semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmically powerful'," mumbled Genie.

"And you've picked up a couple of repulsive mortals too. You were always too soft-hearted about them, even though they are mere pests who try to use us as tools when they should fear and serve us. But you were a blind and useless coward and couldn't see the truth," he sneered.

Trying to sound slightly more confident, Genie pointed out, "I wasn't wrong in the end. Which one of us ended up free first? And which one of us didn't have to trick our way to freedom?"

"How did you know that?" growled Djinn, narrowing his eyes dangerously at him.

Shifting briefly into the shape of a gypsy woman, Genie waved his hands over a floating crystal ball while cackling, "I know all and see all."

"Well, I know a few things about you as well. This storyteller," he pointed towards Cassim, who was currently standing close to his son with his sword drawn and his eyes focused on the orangish-yellow genie, "has been sharing the tale of you and your master, Aladdin, with the entire world, it seems. About how he freed you and you still follow him around like a lapdog." He grinned cruelly, "The story served me well enough. And it told me exactly how to take care of you, my sentimental fool."

* * *

The first sign that things were going wrong was the smoky shape forming above the artificial city. Even at a distance, the figure could be identified as a genie, but not _their_ Genie. Instead of the cheerful shape of blue, he was an alarming shade of orangish-yellow. His presence clearly stated they had failed to prevent Djinn from leaving the necklace.

"Aladdin…" the princess whispered in dread.

"Okay, we can't panic yet," reminded Sadira. "The plan didn't work, but there has to be a way to stop him."

Jasmine frowned, "He's supposed to be nearly invincible now. And since he's freed, destroying his necklace won't be enough to stop him. And we can't beat him with force."

The brunette Sand Witch glared stubbornly at the magical creature above her creation, "Maybe. But maybe not. There's a lot of sand out here and if I catch him by surprise…"

"Sadira, don't…" she tried to say, but her friend wasn't listening.

Taking a deep breath, the girl concentrated on every single particle of her copy of Agrabah. Locating her allies within the false city, she made certain to take their position into account during her next action. Raising her arms in front of her, she summoned all her controlled grainy particles into a heavily-compacted wall and slammed it into the floating creature. Her attack destroyed the fake buildings and streets instantly, revealing the others' location, but the large mass managed to catch her target off-guard and knocked him a reasonable distance. Not allowing Djinn to recover, Sadira clapped her hands together and entombed the orangish-yellow genie in several tons of sand. She forced the particles to compact until they gained the strength of stone. When she received no immediate reaction to her efforts, she began to feel confident she'd managed to capture him.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she smiled, "I think I…"

Before she finished, her trap melted away. Her sand was soaked with water and lost its cohesion because of the level of saturation. Djinn was left behind, floating above the drenched ground with a smug expression. He turned to face the distant young women.

"A Sand Witch? How quaint," he remarked, his booming voice now audible to the girls. "A mortal who's learned a trick or two. But let me show you what true power is like."

He slammed his fist into the ground and a shockwave formed from the impact. Instead of simply radiating out from the epicenter, the force traveled in a straight line directly towards them.

Sadira stared in shock and horror at the threat now heading for them. Desperately, she raised her arms in an attempt to stop, slow down, or redirect the force traveling through the sand, but the sheer power exceeded her ability to affect.

When it became clear she wouldn't be able to stop the shockwave from reaching them, she reached out and grabbed the princess's arm, "Jasmine, hang on."

With another piece of sand magic she knew well enough to perform without her scrolls, the young Sand Witch dissolved the pair into grainy particles just as the shockwave hit them.

* * *

"Tricky little mortal," muttered Djinn annoyed. "I missed." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. They were nothing more than distracting pests."

* * *

Jasmine found herself stumbling in Sadira's underground home a second later. She had been about to be hit by the incredible force from Djinn (in fact, she remembered feeling the briefest moment of impact), but something happened before she could be hurt. If she had to describe it, the princess would compare it to falling incredibly quickly before rising once again. When it was over, she had left the sun-baked desert and ended up in her friend's dwelling.

Taking a breath to calm down after the slightly unsettling experience, Jasmine decided it must have been one of Sadira's spells. In fact, she would guess that it might have been her transportation spell where she dissolved into sand and reformed somewhere else. The dark-haired princess didn't remember her ever using for anyone besides herself before, but the facts supported that theory.

Turning around slightly, she caught sight of the young Sand Witch. Sadira was curled up on the sand, unconscious. Jasmine dropped down and shook her friend's shoulder, but received no response beyond a tired moan. Whether it was the effort of transporting two people or the shockwave managed to hit her slightly before they disappeared, she didn't seem hurt, but wasn't going to wake up soon either. The princess was also forced to admit that, even if she used more conventional means to reach her husband, father-in-law, and friends, it would take too long and she wouldn't be able to help anyway. Djinn's power was too strong and everything would be over by the time she got back. She resigned herself to doing what she could, however, and to take care of Sadira.

* * *

When Cassim's mind was freed, his son immediately tried to fill in a few details of the situation while keeping an eye on Djinn. So far, the orangish-yellow magical being was focusing on expressing his contempt for Genie and only acknowledging anyone else's presence grudgingly. Aladdin could see his friend was now extremely concerned. Actually, the young man saw the blue magical being looked almost afraid of his fellow genie while trying to hide it. But he was still able to respond to Djinn's various statements and even managed to scrape up enough confidence to point out that Genie gained his freedom first. But when the orangish-yellow being mentioned that he knew how to "take care" of him, Genie looked absolutely terrified.

Before anyone could respond, all the sand-built buildings morphed together and slammed into Djinn. The magical being crashed to the ground, apparently not prepared for the very sand around him to attack. Cassim's horse, apparently pushed to the limits of patience, broke into a gallop and fled the growing unsettling surroundings. The sand then engulfed the aggressive genie and visibly hardened around him.

"How in the…?" breathed an astonished Cassim.

"Sadira," Aladdin answered quickly. "She did it."

"No, she didn't," frowned Genie uneasily. "She's just got his attention."

Before Aladdin could ask what he meant, the sandy prison flowed away. The grainy particles were now completely saturated and they left the smug Djinn behind. He turned and faced in the direction of where Jasmine and Sadira should be.

"A Sand Witch? How quaint," he remarked his voice raised to a far louder volume than before. "A mortal who's learned up a trick or two. But let me show you what true power is like."

He slammed down his fist into the ground and a shockwave swiftly formed. The force of impact traveled away from Djinn and headed directly towards the girls' location.

"No! Jasmine," shouted Aladdin, unable to do anything else before the shockwave reached her position.

Djinn frowned and muttered, "Tricky little mortal. I missed." He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. They were nothing more than distracting pests."

"She's safe, Al," whispered Genie, breathing his own sigh of relief. "But this is bad. I really think you should get out of here. Please."

Abu chattered his firm agreement with that idea, trying to hide behind the young man's head. He wasn't a complete coward, but he could recognize an overwhelming threat when he saw one. Iago, instead of adding his support to the "run away" plan, simply landed on Cassim's shoulder with nothing more than a slight shudder at the sight of the orangish-yellow being.

"We're staying with you, Genie," Aladdin asserted.

Rather than argue with his former master, the blue magical being poofed a silvery hand mirror into the young man's grip. The former street rat looked at it curiously for a moment before realizing the item's purpose.

Turning towards his father, Aladdin explained, "Not everything Djinn will do can be fought directly. But we might be able to reflect it away."

"Cassim, get on the flying carpet," snapped Iago suddenly and urgently. "Now."

* * *

Djinn watched the mortals for a second, considering what would be the best way to deal with them. His goal, after all, wasn't just the destruction of Genie. He wanted to utterly destroy everything the misguided fool believed in and cared about. He would prove that the overly-optimistic, friendly, subservient-minded, completely pathetic, traitor-to-all-genie-kind, absolute _insult_ was wrong about everything. He would cause him absolute pain and misery before he finally ended the blue being's existence.

Thousands of years of experience had demonstrated that extreme suffering could be caused without death, but the greatest pain could be caused without touching the intended victim. If the mortals care about the well-being of another useless being, they suffer when their loved ones are hurt. And Genie currently, according to Nada's description of the story and from what he could observe of the blue being's reactions, had formed similar attachments to these particular mortals. The fool thought of them as "friends."

In reality, all they were to the blue genie were potential wounds. Except for the flying carpet, none of those remaining possessed any magic. While the mirror he quickly created for the young man might help deflect some attacks sent their way, Genie _had_ to realize he couldn't win this fight and he definitely couldn't protect his precious mortals at the same time.

And when the blue magical being was left alone, defeated, and completely disillusioned of his view of the world, Djinn would finally destroy him. He would _not_ be happier than the orangish-yellow genie. His positive attitude towards the world, mortals, and everything would be proven completely wrong.

Of course, breaking Genie's spirit could also be fun. It would be the perfect opportunity to be creative with his magic when it comes to killing.

* * *

Djinn's arms stretched out from him, morphing into a pair of scarlet vipers. The twin reptiles struck at the location that Aladdin and the other previously occupied. If Iago's frantic order for Cassim to climb on the magic carpet or the order had been ignored, they would have been injured or outright killed by the snakes. Fortunately, Carpet was able to move the humans, monkey, and parrot out of immediate danger, though it was a closer call than most would have liked.

Genie, grown to a size closer to Djinn's, picked up the pair of vipers. With a swift motion, he blew a large amount of air into them, changing the creatures into long, red, rubber balloons. Next, he twisted the balloons into two new shapes. With his usual flamboyant style, he presented his creations to the orangish-yellow being.

"Aww… Look. I made you a couple of doggies. Isn't that nice?"

Snapping his fingers, Djinn changed the pair of balloon animals into a couple of giant, snarling wolves. They struggled in Genie's grip, trying to bite and tear at the blue being. Startled by the transformation, he dropped them on the ground. He did recover quickly enough to change into a large, silver whistle with his normal face on the side. With a grin, he seemed to blow a loud note. _Seemed_ being the key word since the noise produced wasn't audible to anyone except for the two canines. The wolves' ears perked up, they animals sat down, and their tails began wagging eagerly.

"Dog whistle," Genie explained, changing himself back.

"Child's play," responded the other magical being, vanishing the pair of lupines. "Why not try something a little more challenging? Or is this the best you can do?"

Not waiting for an answer, Djinn raised his hand to the sky. Black clouds moved in and darkened the desert landscape. A chilly wind blew across the dunes, sending shivers almost everyone's spine. Undoubtedly, Thundra was somewhere, cursing the inconsiderate person messing with _her_ weather patterns. The orangish-yellow genie didn't particularly seem to care what one, distant, weather-controlling bird might think and continued to build his storm above them. The wind continued to intensify and lightning crackled above them.

"Isn't this a little cliché?" yelled Genie above the crash of thunder. "Lightning? Why not add a mad scientist laugh to the mix?"

"A destructive and powerful natural force is always useful, regardless of how often it is employed," he remarked. "And the storm is more than just electricity."

The blue being glanced over at his friends and saw what he meant. The growing winds were interfering with Carpet's flying. Soon, they would be forced to land or risk crashing when he lost all ability to maintain flight. Grounded, they would be perfect targets for anything Djinn might fire at them. And since he already had all this lightning right above them…

Frowning slightly, Genie created an oversized, black umbrella and angled it to block the wind from his more vulnerable companions. Carpet, taking the hint, dove towards the safety of the ground just as the threat of electrocution came to fruition as the lightning struck the umbrella. The electricity burned away the cloth, traveled through the thin metal, and ran up the magical being's arm.

The blue genie was sent tumbling out of the sky, crashing into the sand unceremoniously, by the shock. Wincing slightly as he sat back upright, he decided that instead of using regular lightning, Djinn was augmenting the power of the storm far beyond the normal, natural capacity with his magic. As bad as normal lightning might sting, it didn't usually pack that much punch.

"Sloppy," scoffed Djinn.

Genie, struck with inspiration, created both a lightning rod and a jumper cable. With a slight smirk, he poofed directly next to Djinn and attached the jumper cable onto him. This action was completed just in time for lighting to hit the lightning rod, travel down the cable, and hit the orangish-yellow being.

As the magically-enhanced lightning knocked Djinn back in a manner similar to how Genie was a moment before, the blue one asked, "Rather shocking, isn't it?"

"Spare me your annoying puns," he growled.

Annoyed, he ripped the jumper cables off and snarled. Several bolts of lightning shot out of the clouds in a multitude of directions. Genie dove out of the way of one and he caught sight of Aladdin reflecting another bolt back towards Djinn with the mirror. The orangish-yellow being, forced to dodge another of his own attacks, banished the storm from the sky with an exasperated expression.

"Enough of these parlor tricks," Djinn stated. "It is time to see my new potential."

With a dramatic gesture, he waved his hand above the vast desert. For a moment, there was no visible effect of his motion, but Genie could feel something. It was _wrong_. Whatever Djinn was doing went against everything that genie magic was supposed to be. And considering the versatility of their magic, it narrowed down the possibilities swiftly to only a couple options.

Humanoid figures began to rise out of the sand. Their yellow eyes, stitched up mouths, and greenish skin quickly identified them as undead. Specifically, they looked like Mozenrath's magically-created-and-controlled servants. Djinn had raised the dead and created an army of Mamluks.

Surprisingly, Genie wasn't overly concerned about them. As creepy as they were, they weren't generally a large threat if you were prepared. They could be handled even without magic. But this was complete and utter proof that Djinn could do whatever he wanted. And his next piece of magic could have far more serious consequences. After all, he wasn't just targeting the magical being with his actions thus far.


	5. Balance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a question: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if you actually ticked off Genie? Not just annoy or frustrated (like when dealing with imps or when Abis Mal stole his lamp), but make him truly angry? He's an easy going guy, but everyone has their limits and buttons you don't want to press. And leave it to another genie (only an evil and cruel one) to find them. It only lasts a short time however. But it does make him stop joking around. That's not normal!
> 
> Fortunately or unfortunately, the short exposure to an angry Genie is quickly replaced by suffering. Djinn is going to point out something important (and kind of heart-breaking) that I realized a long time ago.
> 
> Oh, and Iago's moment of reluctant heroics arrives. It isn't much, but he does provide a nice moment of distraction.
> 
> Finally, in case you're wondering why Genie seems to be able to hold his own (more or less) so far, it's because Djinn hasn't attacked at full strength.

Out of the various opponents he had faced in his lifetime, Cassim had to admit an army of these undead _things_ had to be the strangest. He was still furious at himself for being used so easily and these creatures offered an opportunity to redeem himself. Sword in hand, the former King of Thieves prepared to charge into battle against these unorthodox opponents.

His son, on the other hand, didn't seem at all surprised by them. With a confident half-grin, the young man ran directly toward the closest greenish-skinned creature. Right before he reached the undead thing, Iago (who'd left Cassim's shoulder without the older man noticing) grabbed Abu off of Aladdin's shoulder and lifted the monkey out of reach.

"Mamluks. Why'd it have to be Mamluks?" the parrot muttered as Aladdin grabbed the thing's sword and ripped it free. The arm, not just the sword, came loose. The young man then tossed away the Mamluk's arm and proceeded to swing the sword at the shuffling being. The bird continued, "I hate them. They're so disgusting. At least they come apart easily."

Cassim, deciding his son's past must have been _very_ eventful if he barely reacted to the presence of animated corpses, reached his closest enemy and brought his blade into play. This particular Mamluk blocked his first strike with his own sword and parried his second blow. His third swing distracted the undead creature enough for the former King of Thieves to actually punch his face. He didn't expect, however, for the Mamluk's head to be knocked off by the force. Even more discomforting was for the headless body to continue to fight, swinging his sword blindly as the disembodied head moaned from the ground.

Narrowing his eyes stubbornly, he swung his own sword and struck the Mamluk's arm. Before the undead could react to the loss of his limb, the man detached the other arm. With a firm kick, Cassim knocked the torso down. Before he could recover from that enemy's attack, a new Mamluk took his place and attacked the former King of Thieves.

Carpet, racing through and around the army of the undead, used his flexible form and extreme maneuverability to his best advantage. Cassim's new opponent discovered the magical rug's potential when he whipped around and hit the Mamluk with enough force to knock the undead flying across the sand in pieces. Cassim nodded his head, offering his thanks to the sentient piece of fabric. Carpet waved a tassel before whipping around to his another Mamluk.

The older man brought his sword down on the next undead being. Iago had been right on the frailty of the opponents, but they were numerous. Even if the creatures broke with a slight amount of effort, they could still overwhelm the small group currently fighting. They had to stay focused on the Mamluks.

Thus, he was forced to ignore whatever strange and impossible magic the pair of genies might employ above them. Whatever threats or promises of violence the orangish-yellow being might snarl, whatever odd jokes Genie might make even against the deadly foe, and whatever else that they might say would have to fall on deaf ears. Cassim could tell that particular battle exceeded his ability to affect. His blade could not slay the monstrous Djinn, but it could harm the army of Mamluks. He decided to remain focused only on events he could affect.

A glance across the battlefield demonstrated that Aladdin, dismembering the undead creatures with practiced ease, was not following his father's example. His eyes kept glancing towards Genie, his expression one of grim determination. The young man wanted to find a way to help his friend more directly and was actively searching for a possibility while he fought. The mirror his magical companion had provided remained firmly in the hand not holding his sword, ready in case Djinn fired some kind of attack he could reflect back. Aladdin was not one to consider an enemy too powerful to defeat, it seemed. All Cassim could hope was that his son was correct and the orangish-yellow being would be stopped.

* * *

With a particularly cruel grin, Djinn created a large missile launcher and balanced in on his shoulder. He took aim towards the annoying blue entity. For some reason, the magical being was smirking slightly at the aggressive individual holding a weapon, but the orangish-yellow genie didn't care.

"You know, using something with that much firepower requires a lot of paperwork," remarked Genie, pointing towards his opponent.

Before he could respond to the statement, a load of white forms, each one requesting duplicates and triplicate copies to be filled out, materialized above him and came crashing down hard. A couple loose sheets of paper drifted down slower and landed delicately on the pile. The blue entity smiled slightly.

"No one ever expects the stopping power of bureaucracy," he shrugged.

The heavy amount of paperwork spontaneously combusted, sending ash and smoke into the air. Springing out of the inferno, Djinn snarled at his annoying opponent. The pathetic fool couldn't possibly defeat him and yet he still insisted on continuing to resist with his collection of cheap gimmicks and weak jokes. The best Genie could hope for would be to contain him and even that was impossible now that Djinn was prepared. And his patience with the blue being's attempts was beginning to wear thin. The malevolent magical being began to consider that he should stop toying with Genie and begin to do some real damage.

Gathering the flames into his hands, Djinn formed a large fireball that he raised above his head. The orangish-yellow being hurled the sphere of heat and light at his opponent. Genie, creating a tennis racket in his hand, hit the fireball and sent it back towards his fellow magical entity. He wasn't prepared, however, for the second flaming orb Djinn had sent immediately after the first and ended up being knocked flying by the impact.

When the annoying blue entity didn't immediately pop back up after the impact, Djinn decided to see what was delaying his opponent. He hadn't hit Genie hard enough to destroy him yet since he hadn't finished tormenting him. If the sentimental fool took too long to recover, Djinn would have to simply torture and kill the fragile mortals. It would be a nice diversion and would help prove that Genie's emotional ties and pathetic ideals were weaknesses and he was wrong about everything he believed.

Abruptly, the blue being sprang up and tried to slam a giant glass jar over Djinn. Snarling to himself about the foolishness of being caught off guard by the annoying cheerful individual, the orangish-yellow genie spun around and formed a giant tornado. The large sand devil struck the descending jar and deflected it away. Genie was caught up in the swirling wind storm, spun around several times, and finally spat out of the sand with his eyes still spinning dizzily.

Before he could recover properly, the blue magical being was snatched up by a glaring Djinn. During his time as a cyclone, the yellow-eyed entity had increased his size again and could easily dangle Genie by his wrist using one hand.

" _Why_ would you make such a foolish attempt to capture me again when it is obvious that you are no match for me?" shouted Djinn, shaking the individual in rage. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me with a _grape jelly jar_?"

Shrugging slightly in the aggressive being's grip, Genie corrected, "It was a strawberry jelly jar. No one can win with _grape_."

A casual observer would think that the blue genie's joking response would be evidence that he was perfectly in control of the situation and was as ready to continue the magical duel as the orangish-yellow one. Djinn, however, could see the signs of his opponent growing tired and worried. Seeing an army of the dead raised by a genie unnerved the blue entity and his strength wasn't boundless. Djinn's capabilities were testing Genie's limits and he would lose. In fact, if the orangish-yellow being wanted to, he could simply end…

"Why, Djinn? Why did you do it?" a young, female voice asked suddenly from behind him.

The familiarity of the child-like voice made him pause for a moment. Djinn recognized it, but refused to believe that the voice's owner still lived. He _knew_ she was dead. After all, he killed the young girl himself. He glanced back, but saw no one.

"What trickery is this?" he growled. "Voices of the deceased aren't your style, Genie."

"Don't look at me. I never perfected my ventriloquist act anyway," answered the blue being, equally confused. "Is it someone you know?"

The disembodied voice, once again behind him, asked, "Why? This isn't like the story. Why did you do all of this, Djinn?"

"Silence," he snapped. "Nada is dead. She is not speaking to me. This trick is a waste of time."

"I freed you. You needed my help," the voice continued, gaining a sharper and accusatory edge. "And you betrayed me. Why, Djinn? I wasn't a threat and I helped you."

The orangish-yellow genie was growing frustrated with the unknown speaker. He refused to believe that it was his dead former master. But it sounded exactly like her and the blue magical being still in his grip had never heard the child's voice. Whoever was impersonating her was trying their best to either induce guilt for his actions (a result that would likely never occur since she was just another pathetic mortal) or to simply anger him by reminding Djinn that he was forced to have a young girl "save" him from eternal enslavement.

"You will be silent," he snarled, spinning around suddenly.

This time, the magical entity caught sight of a flash of red diving out of view. Djinn kept turning until he could see a red parrot carrying a nervous-looking monkey. Briefly, he wondered at the presence of the animals, but a memory caught his attention. When he was freed from his necklace and chose the mortal Cassim as his tool, a brightly-colored bird had circled the area. At the time, he simply dismissed the creature as unimportant and just another lowly animal. Now, he could see the sparkle of intelligence in the bird and monkey's eyes. They were both self-aware beings. Nada _did_ name the bird when describing the storyteller. Parrots were also known for their mimicry. The pieces fell into place and the orangish-yellow genie grinned cruelly at the crimson-feathered bird.

"Iago, I presume?" he remarked, watching the bird shudder slightly and the monkey gained an even more panicked expression. "I _don't_ appreciate your joke. Tell me, have you ever had a genie _angry_ with you before?"

Chuckling nervously, the parrot answered, "Actually, yeah, I have. Didn't like it then, and I don't think I'll enjoy it now either. I think I've finally gone a crazy as the rest of them too."

Djinn prepared to fry the worthless bird to a blackened crisp, but realized he forgot something important during Iago's distraction. The blue entity was no longer in his grip. Before he could react to his opponent's disappearance, Genie created a giant cube of ice around the orangish-yellow being.

"Nice job, Iago," grinned Genie slightly, enjoy a brief moment while Djinn was trapped in the ice. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"Don't expect any more acts of stupidity from me in the future," the crimson parrot commented, diving down to the rest of the group.

The blue genie nodded seriously, "Probably for the best. I think you've annoyed him enough." He glanced over at the Mamluks still fighting his friends and added, "And speaking of annoyance…"

Genie transformed himself into a giant boom box. The music that emerged from the speakers caused the undead creatures to freeze in mid-attack. With stiff movements, they began to shuffle in a coordinated and strange dance. Aladdin, Cassim, and the others watched the greenish-skinned creatures simply dance across the sandy landscape and out of sight.

"No one can resist the Thriller," explained Genie, changing back.

Completely out of patience with the blue being, Djinn shattered the thick coating of ice. Large chunks of the frozen substance was flung away from the furious entity, several stray pieces striking Genie with impressive force and other icy shrapnel barely missing the pair of humans. One particularly heavy chunk managed to hit and trap the flying rug, but Djinn barely noticed. He was finished playing around.

Briefly, he wondered why some wizards seem to prefer using undead minions. The ones he'd raised to handle Aladdin and Cassim had proven to be useless, even without their magical companion's later assistance. There seemed to be truth in the belief that if you want something done right, you must do it yourself. If he wanted to utterly break that blind, naïve Genie's spirit before his destruction, he would have to take direct action on his own.

Not waiting for the blue being to recover from the impact of the explosion of ice chunks, Djinn grabbed onto the young man who was trying to pull the magic carpet free. His swift motion caused a series of concerned shouts from Cassim, the parrot, and even the monkey. Aladdin's reaction to being snatched was a more angry and frustrated yell at the orangish-yellow being, but Djinn ignored the noise. This young man was the traitorously soft-hearted fool's former master and if he simply extinguished the mortal's life, a task far too easy to accomplish…

A surprisingly strong force impacted the giant genie's head, knocking him away while something ripped the fragile human from his hand. Djinn, shaking his head to clear it, glared back in the direction of the unexpected attack. Genie, his left hand transformed into a large mallet and his right hand holding onto Aladdin protectively, was glaring back. For the first time that he had ever seen, the blue magical entity looked absolutely and completely furious.

"Thanks, Genie," the young man sighed as his companion set him back down on the ground.

Aladdin didn't receive a response. Without a joke or a magical trick, Genie swung his transformed hand at Djinn again. This time, the orangish-yellow being easily ducked beneath the mallet. Changing his other hand into another large hammer, Genie tried to hit him in the chest. The more powerful genie smirked and blocked the attack by creating a large shield in front of him.

"What's the matter, Genie? Where's your sense of humor now?" asked Djinn cruelly. "Did I strike a nerve when I touched your precious little mortal? Did I remind you how easy it would be to lose your pet humans?"

He didn't answer, but his determined glare intensified. The orangish-yellow entity could see he was getting past the blue being's annoyingly cheerful demeanor to what potential lay below the surface. Most sane individuals would think that ticking off a powerful being with the capability to wield magic would be a dangerous idea, but he knew his magic was far more potent than anything that an incensed Genie might throw at him. Still, it was quite impressive to instill enough rage into the blue entity that he stopped with the annoying jokes and magical tricks. He normally had an infuriatingly mild temper and positive attitude towards the world, but Djinn knew that he was hitting the most sensitive issues possible for his fellow genie. He wasn't just causing anger from the blue entity; he was causing a whole spectrum of negative emotions, including fear, frustrated helplessness, and a hint of despair. Of course, he couldn't help but to dig a little deeper when it came to mentally torturing Genie. Transforming his own arms into a pair of mallets and vanishing the shield at the same time, Djinn proceeded to pound away at the blue being back. As they exchanged blows, the orangish-yellow being continued to speak.

"I did upset you, didn't I? You were always such a bleeding heart for the mortals, always trying to see the best in them and hoping that they would prove you right. And you might think that because one particularly dense human set you free, all your little beliefs that powerful beings like us could be 'happy' dealing with mortals and treating them like equals were correct. You wanted to be _friends_. And even now you think that you're better off than me because these weak creatures continue to interact with you. But you can't really forget, can you?" He gave Genie a particularly malicious look as he smashed his mallet-hand against the blue being's own. Djinn's blow was stronger, forcing his opponent to float backwards with each connecting strike. "You've been alive far too long to ignore it. You're a blind, traitorously naïve, simpering, emotional, pathetic fool, but you aren't _that_ brainless that you aren't aware of it. In the end, all your supposed happiness is nothing but a _very_ short distraction. It can't last for very long. That's the definition of mortality, Genie."

Djinn slammed a mallet into his opponent's side, knocking the less powerful entity even further away. The earlier anger at the dangerous orangish-yellow being for trying to harm Aladdin had fallen away. Now, the blue genie looked like the spirit in him was dying. His gaze dropped and his shoulders slumped. There was no denying that Djinn's words were striking painful blows, finding the doubts and fears that the normally cheerful being tried to ignore. He had years of practice causing the greatest suffering possible without being able to kill; this was far too easy for an expert like him.

Continuing, the orangish-yellow entity taunted, "How many millennia did you spend in your lamp, the years slipping by while you barely noticed? Six thousand years? Seven thousand years? Hardly worth paying attention, isn't it? Time doesn't really matter to powerful beings such as us. On the other hand, in less than a single century, every single one of your precious mortals will be nothing but dust. You would be left alone unless one of these vermin decided to infest the world with more of their numbers. What were you going to do? Follow each generation of these short-lived creatures? Watch them grow old, feeble, and die again and again while you remain exactly the same?"

It was truly amazing how much damage a few words could cause. The blue being had been willing to face him, even knowing he was out matched. He even continued to fight when his only chance at capturing the orangish-yellow entity failed. But simply reminding him about the inescapable truth was destroying any form of resistance or defense from the pathetic loser. If he cared about the reactions of the powerless humans and their pets, he would likely find their fury with Djinn and pleas for Genie not to listen to him rather amusing. The more powerful magical being allowed himself a moment to gloat further, holding his mallet-shaped hands still in the striking position.

"If it wasn't so disgustingly disgraceful, it would be sad. You _know_ that becoming attached to the weak little things is foolish. All of your emotional ties to them, your decision to care about short-lived mortals, all of that will cause you nothing but pain. If I set their blood on fire or rapidly aged them through their given lifespan, it would hurt you nearly as much as what they would endure. And if no outside force touched them, you still lose. You care about the vermin and, because of that emotion, you are doomed to an eternity of misery. Perhaps it is even an act of kindness to destroy you and your pet mortals now instead of having you live with their deaths for centuries to come. Why protect them? Why bother to keep them alive if you will ultimately fail? You're just prolonging your suffering. Why do you even try to keep them safe?"

Unexpectantly, the look of defiance reappeared in Genie's eyes. His head rose up and turned towards where his friends had been trying to rekindle his failing spirit. His gaze met Aladdin's for a moment before he turned swiftly back to glare at Djinn. The magical being's face was no longer expressing rage or despair. Instead, there was absolutely nothing but pure determination on his features.

"Because I wouldn't give up a single second of their friendship for anything in the world," the blue entity declared firmly. "No amount of magic or power is more precious than what time I _do_ have with them, no matter how limited. And I will do anything I can to be with them for as long as I can. Including stopping you."

Genie changed his hands back to normal before creating a fly swatter. He swung the large object through the air and slapped in on top of the orangish-yellow entity. The surprise of the blue being's return to action allowed the attack to strike perfectly and resulted in a rather splattered and messy Djinn across the sandy terrain. The malevolent being swiftly pulled himself back into his usual shape and both of them shrank down to a less-than-gigantic size. Poofing up a slingshot, Genie fired a bright green marble towards the middle of his opponent's head. The small projectile ricocheted off the increasingly angry Djinn's forehead, quickly followed by several more colorful marbles sent flying him. Trying to slap away the annoying round objects, the orangish-yellow entity didn't expect the white, cloth object until Genie tried to poof it on.

Ripping apart the strait-jacket that the blue being created, Djinn decided to simply blast away. No weapons, no instantly-created tools, and no subtlety. He threw pure magic straight at his opponent, the power appearing like something between fire, lightning, and dust, and knocked Genie crashing to the ground hard. This time, the orangish-yellow entity knew he would not be getting up quickly. All thoughts of prolonging the blue magical entity's suffering were gone. He wanted to see Genie destroyed _now_.

Preparing to end the fight, Djinn glared down at his recovering opponent and stated, "Good-bye, Genie."

* * *

His short successes against Djinn were quickly tossed aside as the orangish-yellow genie ripped free of the strait-jacket. He didn't think it would have held him long anyway, but Genie wasn't prepared at all for sheer power of his opponent's retaliation. In his millennia of existence, and especially in the recent years since he'd met Al, he'd been hit by a large variety of magical and non-magical attacks that had left him from mildly stunned to extremely dazed to unable to move for several minutes and having a splitting headache. He'd dealt with being tossed around by several very strong beings before, but that didn't mean getting hit by that much power didn't hurt. And Djinn threw enough magic at him to _really_ sting. Add to that all the other problems he'd been hit with (literally) that day and the fact he was plain worn out from trying to keep up with his more powerful opponent, Genie wasn't surprised the blast of magic had left him feeling hurt, tired, and momentarily stunned. Actually, his head was still spinning pretty badly from it.

Trying to shake himself out of his near punch-drunk state, Genie could almost make out the familiar voices of his friends yelling for him to get up. And he would, if he could figure out which way "up" was at the moment. A slightly more concerning sound, however, was a closer and more menacing voice that was far closer to him.

"Good-bye, Genie."

The blue entity managed to get his eyes open in time to see Djinn right above him (or, rather, three Djinns since his he still wasn't quite recovered) about to throw another blast of pure destructive magic at him. Before the orangish-yellow psycho could go through with the act, a long rope with weights on the end quickly cocooned him. Rather than simply breaking through the apparently minor obstacle, Djinn fell to the ground, trapped. It took only a few moments to identify the object that halted the aggressive genie (a process made easier as his head cleared finally). The realization put a grin back on Genie's face.

"What trickery is this?" snarled Djinn, struggling against the bindings.

"Magic-binding bolos," a voice hissed, drawing everyone's attention towards the new arrival. "An effective way to capture a being of magic, would you not agree?"

The speaker was mostly hidden beneath his billowing dark cloak as he stood near his strange steed, but his face was easily viewed. His skin was reptilian and his eyes were bright yellow. His face was one that would normally inspire hate and even fear in a genie due to so many millennia as sworn enemies, but it was actually having a very different effect on the blue entity. In fact, Genie felt relieved to see him.

"A Mukhtar?" growled the orangish-yellow being. "Release me so that I might rain down death upon the foul creature, Genie. Even you should know the threat of those things."

Instead of reacting to Djinn's order, the blue entity climbed off the ground, gave his friends a reassuring smile that he was fine, and turned back towards the reptilian being who was pulling out a familiar chest. While he might be the last member of a genie-hunting people, this particular individual was not someone that Genie feared anymore.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," he called cheerfully. "Decided to be social and come visit."

The yellow-eyed mercenary answered, "I was told that a genie of particularly dangerous capabilities would be present. I was also told that a friend of mine would need my help." He opened the box and a pair of round, clam-like shapes with teeth flew out snapping. They went toward Djinn and snapped onto his wrists, changing into a set of grey manacles. Continuing in his hissing voice, he remarked, "It seems that both of these statements were true. I am glad that I arrived when I did, my friend."

"You call a Mukhtar 'friend'?" bellowed the bound Djinn. "You truly are a traitor to your own kind, Genie. Mortals and genie-hunters: you associate with the lowest of vermin. You are a fool."

"Or perhaps he is far wiser than you, Djinn," another voice suggested. Standing on a sand dune as if he'd been present the entire time was the blind-folded Phasir. His concealed eyes seemed to be watching the group with calm interest. "You tricked and betrayed everyone you encountered in order to gain more power than is rightfully yours. The one you claim to be a fool befriended those you look down upon and yet he is the one who is standing triumphant. You might have more magic, but he is still far stronger than you because he does not have to stand alone." He turned towards Aladdin, Cassim, and the others, "His friends would not allow him to. That was why they will always succeed against those who ignore that strength."

"Useless nonsense," snarled the orangish-yellow entity.

The blind-folded man smiled at Genie, "Do not worry about Djinn further. I shall take care of his future now. Perhaps he may even learn a lesson you seem to know so well."

He nodded toward Mukhtar and a strong gust of wind hit the area. It stirred up a large cloud of sand momentarily before the grainy particles once more settled. In that short time span, Phasir, the reptilian mercenary, and Djinn had vanished.

Genie gave the remaining individuals a grin and vanished the heavy chunk of ice off of Carpet. As impossible as it may seem, they had actually won. They had beaten Djinn (with help from an unexpected source) and everyone had survived. Aladdin, Cassim, Iago, Abu... everyone was fine. All that dread about what might happen to his friends simply dissolved away, leaving nothing but relief.

Finally, the blue magical being asked, "So, how about that vacation?"

* * *

How dare that mortal wizard and that Mukhtar capture him like that? He was Djinn: currently the most powerful genie in the universe. There was nothing his magic couldn't accomplish (if he wasn't bound by these magic-binding bolos and shackles).

"You have caused a great deal of harm," the old man stated. "And you are going to fix it."

"Why would I do that?" asked the orangish-yellow being.

"Because if you do not agree to do as he tells you, genie, he shall turn you over to me," answered the Mukhtar. "You know what I am and what my people do to your kind."

Djinn glared at the scaled creature, but knew that he could do nothing to prevent a more final fate while bound. At least the wizard did not seem to desire his ultimate destruction.

"Very well, pathetic mortal, what is you have in mind?" he asked, his tone filled with irritation. "Unimaginable treasure? A kingdom to rule as sultan? Eternal youth?" He snorted at the last. "And how do you intend to control me once you release me?"

The old man smiled kindly, "I desire nothing for myself. I only intend to ensure that the damage you have caused to the world with your new abilities and freedom is repaired. Genies are supposed to have limits. All beings of magic have limits. When you escaped those limits through lies, betrayal, and death, you destroyed that natural balance. And you do not have enough self-control and empathy to be trusted without those limits. I have enough power of my own to assure you keep your word and you will do what must be done, so you can't simply escape."

Djinn narrowed his eyes, "What exactly will it require to rid myself of these bindings and your annoying presence? What is it you believe 'must be done'?"

"First, you will use the power you should never have gained in order to undo an act you should never have been able to commit," he answered cryptically. "Then, you will be educated in humility and compassion by the one you performed the greatest crime against." He pulled out the necklace that Djinn never remembered seeing being picked up. The old man seemed to be looking at the genie's necklace with his blindfolded eyes, studying the pendant carefully. "I once turned my own brother into a stone statue for his crimes. You will be trapped in a new shape. You're mind will be limited to that of your new identity. You will not remember being a genie any longer."

"And you claim _my_ actions were evil?"

"It is only a temporary state," he assured. "You will be a loyal guardian and companion to a very special mortal. You will remain in your new form for the lifespan of that human. Then, you will return to your current existence. And, perhaps, you will have learned the value of life and gain appreciation for what your fellow genie has found."

"Never," snarled Djinn.

"If you do not accept this offer, then I will have to resort to less humane options," the old man explained solemnly. "Perhaps entrapment in your necklace and being cast into the deepest crevice of the sea for all eternity? Or you may simply be given to the Mukhtar for whatever fate he decides upon."

The reptilian being smiled slightly, "And I will not accept any payment for the honor."

Bound tightly, lacking any other options, and furious, the orangish-yellow being finally growled, "Very well. I will accept the short sentence of forced transformation and enslavement rather than a longer suffering. But if you still live once I am freed of this indignity, I swear you will suffer. As will Genie."

"Maybe. Or you might thank us once you realize what you are gaining." The blindfolded man nodded towards the Mukhtar, who pulled his box out and recalled the magical shackles from Djinn. The wizard explained, "You broke the rules to destroy. You will now use it to repair."

* * *

Nada watched from a corner of her father's tavern, watching the newest arrival with curiosity. He was even more interesting than Cassim and Iago (who's departure and the days since were strangely blurry and hard to remember). He was apparently blind, but that wasn't the most unusual aspect. Sitting beside him was a small creature. It looked a little like a jackal, but more… friendly. It had orangish-yellow fur and pointed ears that seemed to twitch with every sound. The girl wanted to get closer to the animal, but wasn't certain she could.

The old man smiled towards her, almost like he could see her, and gestured for her to approach. Nada took a hesitant step forward. Her father said not to bother the guests, but it wasn't bothering if he wanted her to come over, right?

"Hello, little one," he greeted. "What is your name?"

She smiled back, "Nada."

"Well, Nada, do you know what this is?" the blindfolded man asked, gesturing at the furry creature. "I bet you've never seen anything like him before, right?"

"No, what is he?"

"This is a dog. They are considered pets in distant and foreign places. They are loyal creatures that protect their owners, but are also wonderful companions for children such as yourself," he explained, causing her to smile slightly. "They are famous for their unconditional love and forgiving nature. For many, they can be true friends that will never leave your side. In some times and places, the dog is called man's best friend."

"How did you get one?" she asked carefully, wondering if she would ever be able to go to one of those distant lands like those.

"Nada, you can pet his head if you like," the old man remarked. She crouched down and complied, giggling slightly as the small animal began to wag his tail in response. "I came across this fellow not long ago. I am looking for someone to take care of him. He needs a new master who will give him a good home. He has had a hard life before now and needs someone special. Someone with a kind heart, patience, and can give him love." He turned his head, giving the impression that he was looking right into her eyes. "Do you think you can do that?"

She stared in surprise at the orangish-yellow furred dog. He was giving her the creature? Nada couldn't believe it. If what the old man was telling her about the animal was true, it was what she always wanted. It would be a friend for her. A loyal friend who wouldn't leave, wouldn't treat her like a silly child like the older girls did, and would care about her without question.

"I… can have him?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes and he'll be by your side until the day you die. As long as you are kind to him and teach him to see the good and kindness that people are capable of. Teach him that friendship and love are the most precious things he might ever have. If he learns that lesson, he might have a chance to change."

Nada wasn't certain what those last few statements were about, but she had no problem taking good care of the dog she was still petting slowly. She would have someone to play with and to talk to. He wouldn't answer back, but he could listen. She had never even heard of a dog a short time ago, but now she couldn't imagine not having him anymore.

"Oh, and I found this earlier, my child," he suddenly commented, pulling out a thin golden chain with an orange orb set in a pendant. He dangled it in front of her. "Would you happen to know whose this might be?"

"My necklace," squealed the small girl. "I thought I lost it. I couldn't find it anywhere. I had it in my room and…" She paused, trying to recall what occurred that night. It was so fuzzy and hard to remember. "Well, I couldn't find it."

He carefully slipped it over her head, "I suggest you keep it close. Jewelry like this is hard to find, Nada."

She nodded, "I'll be more careful. Thank you for finding it for me." After a moment, she remembered an important question. "What is the dog's name?"

He smiled at her, "Djinn."

"Hello, Djinn," she grinned, looking at the animal happily as she increased the speed of her petting. "My name is Nada. I'm going to be your friend."

The orangish-yellow furred dog began to lick her face, causing her to giggle at the wet tongue tickling her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if seventy years or so as a dog (complete with a canine-like mind and all the traits that they're famous for) with a little girl who loves him can break through that stubborn and psychotic nature of Djinn's. I couldn't stand the idea of simply killing off the guy. So, Phasir made him use his limitless power to repair the small village, revive those he killed, and to remove the memories of his attack on those individuals. He won't remember being a genie until Nada dies and Phasir's transformation ends, but he might actually learn an important lesson with this new perspective of life. Plus, Nada gets what she truly wanted to begin with: a friend. Just not in the way she expected. But it isn't like Djinn won't care about her in return; dogs love people.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in peace, Robin Williams (1951-2014). From "Mork and Mindy" to "The Crazy Ones," from "Aladdin" to "Flubber," from "Ferngully" to "Mrs. Doubtfire," from "Bicentennial Man" to "Happy Feet," from "Hook" to "Night at the Museum," we will miss you and how you made life more wonderful with your work. For several of us, you were a huge part of our childhood.


End file.
